


Между небом и небом

by aionran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionran/pseuds/aionran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тридцать седьмая экспедиция под облака</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между небом и небом

Если в ясную погоду, когда солнце уже покинуло зенит и движется к горизонту, запрокинуть голову и посмотреть на восток, можно увидеть крошечную точку высоко в небе. Единственную темную точку, которой не стоит бояться.  
Это Сина, город недостижимый.  
Ветра подхватили остров так давно, что никто из ныне живущих не помнит уже, как выглядели его дома, как жили люди и на каком языке они говорили. Однажды пространство стало непреодолимым, и лёд сковывал крылья, стоило только попробовать подняться достаточно высоко, чтобы взглянуть хоть одним глазком.  
Скоро точно также сотрется память и о Ма-Ри, если только не будет предпринята какая-нибудь безумная вылазка вроде экспедиций разведчиков, которые пытаются достигнуть земли. Но те хотя бы всегда возвращаются, а чего ожидать от острова, по которому пронеслась смерть – кто знает.  
С тех пор, как первые беженцы достигли Эрре-три, фонари ни разу не украшали деревья, хотя время большого фестиваля минуло трижды.  
Но любой траур рано или поздно должен был закончиться, как раз за разом заканчивается год. К празднованию готовились с особой тщательностью, убирая, ремонтируя, украшая каждое здание, каждую дорогу и каждый, даже самый крошечный закуток в переплетении ветвей гигантских деревьев. Отчаянное это веселье распространялось, словно грозовой фронт, и остановить его не представлялось возможным.  
Никто и не пытался.  
На помощь мирным жителям в подготовке фестиваля отправили отряды регулярной армии и, осознав нехватку сил, разведчиков с ближайших баз.  
Недавние новобранцы еще только осваивались, готовились к первым серьезным вылетам, и вся эта предпраздничная суета, обильно сдобренная физическими нагрузками, но лишенная привычной рутины, казалась такой же прекрасной, как долгожданная увольнительная.  
Трост сиял огнями.  
Они поднимались от самых толстых ветвей, где были настелены широкие дощатые террасы, и сходили на нет ближе к кроне, неспособной выдержать человеческий вес. Воздух, казалось, пропитан был светом, гулом голосов и сладковатым ароматом смолы и специй, насыщенным и кружащим голову.  
Повсюду были расставлены вынесенные из домов столы, на которых громоздились тарелки, кувшины и внушительного вида блюда, способные, казалось, вместить средней упитанности дронта, если бы кому-нибудь взбрело в голову его приготовить.  
И всё это, все переходы, веревочные лестницы, гирлянды фонарей и цветов, находилось в постоянном движении, покачивалось на ветру, поднимаемом взмахами крыльев, переносилось и поправлялось. То тут, то там в пестрой толпе мелькала форма военных, и на рукавах можно было заметить шевроны всех подразделений, даже, пусть и немногочисленные, кадетского корпуса.  
В Каранезе больше всего было черно-белых крыльев разведки.  
Там, где заканчивались террасы и начинались усеянные жилыми домами ветви, пробираться в неосвещенные уголки было намного сложнее. Приходилось протискиваться сквозь сплетение ветвей над крышами, прижимая крылья, закрываясь ими, словно коконом, удерживая при этом гирлянду крошечных фонариков и не чувствуя опоры под ногами.  
Жан бы, может, и не полез так высоко, только ниже все подходящие ветки успешно переломал Райнер. С чего уж он полез вместо Бертольда, который, несомненно, справился бы лучше, оставалось загадкой. Внизу, на крыше дома, остались Саша и Конни с охапкой гирлянд, которые еще предстояло развесить. Стоять молча они не могли и то давали советы, то просто болтали, то задавали вопросы, подшучивая, отвлекая и раздражая всё больше и больше. В тот момент, когда Жан уже готов был сорваться и разогнать горе-помощников, которые, разыгравшись, пытались накинуть друг на друга гирлянды подобно аркану, подоспело подкрепление.  
Парой веток выше, с сапогами в одной руке и сумкой с инструментами в другой, балансируя ими, словно заправской канатоходец, показался Марко. Его волосы и крылья были обильно усыпаны сухими листьями и обрезками конфетти, а форменная куртка, небрежно повязанная на поясе, выглядела так, словно ему пришлось лезть в дымоход. Жан подозревал, что это не так уж далеко от истины, учитывая отзывчивость и целеустремленность товарища.  
Подойдя ближе, Марко уселся на ветке и принялся с интересом наблюдать, впрочем, не предлагая помочь: за годы совместной учебы в кадетском корпусе он успел привыкнуть к тому, что если Жану помощь нужна, он об этом скажет, а лезть под руку нет никакого смысла. На крыше тем временем разыгралось нешуточной сражение. Подскакивая, взмывая в воздух, размахивая руками и гирляндами, Конни и Саша веселились вовсю, словно маленькие дети, вырвавшиеся из-под присмотра родителей.  
Опасно затрещала гирлянда, Жан хотел уже было прикрикнуть на помощников, но Марко опередил его, соскользнул с ветки, оставив на ней обувь и инструменты, и спланировал вниз.  
\- Оружие сдать, - он протянул руки ладонями вверх и дождался, пока все гирлянды не окажутся у него.  
Жан отвлекся, наблюдая за процессом разоружения, и чуть было не потерял равновесие. Ветка опасно скрипнула, крылья дернулись, пытаясь удержать тело, пальцы вцепились в тонкие веточки над головой. Прямо на головы стоящих на крыше товарищей посыпалась сухая листва и мелкие кусочки коры.  
С недовольными возгласами Конни и Саша отскочили подальше, пытаясь вытряхнуть набившийся за шиворот сор.  
\- Правильно, - Марко, смотав гирлянды, только взлохматил пальцами волосы, отряхивая их, - помогите лучше Райнеру и Анни, они на главной террасе.  
Ответом ему был синхронный, полный страданий стон.  
\- Может, мы лучше на кухне поможем? – с надеждой поинтересовалась Саша, но Марко был непреклонен.  
\- Детский сад, - завязав последний узел, Жан спланировал на крышу и с удовольствием потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
Марко улыбнулся и пожал плечами: праздник, почему бы и не позволить себе подурачиться? В рамках разумного, ясное дело.  
\- Много еще работы? – спросил он, запрокинув голову и рассматривая плоды трудов Жана.  
Расцвеченная огнями крона дерева завораживала, притягивала взгляд. Казалось, ветви усеяны десятками светлячков, пусть даже для них было еще не время. Желтые, синие, зеленые, вспышки света появлялись и исчезали, то скрытые широкими листьями, то снова видимые глазу. Казалось, человек не был способен приложить к этому руку.  
\- Ещё с другой стороны, и можно заканчивать, - Жан забрал у Марко оставшиеся гирлянды, смотал их и повесил на плечо. - Да, я место для фейерверка хорошее присмотрел.  
Фейервек. Небо в огнях, и кажется, словно разноцветные искры переговариваются со звездами.  
\- Здорово, - Марко улыбнулся и хотел добавить ещё что-то, когда разговор неожиданно прервали.  
\- Марко! – по дальней лестнице, спиралью обвивающей ствол дерева, поспешно спускалась Криста. – У тебя смола еще осталась? Там трещину заделать…  
Нога Кристы соскользнула со ступени, и та, испугано вскрикнув, изо всех сил вцепилась в перила.  
\- Я пойду, - Марко виновато улыбнулся Жану и, взмахнув крыльями, взмыл в воздух, захватив оставленные на ветке вещи, и, дождавшись Кристу, двинулся за ней.  
Жан только махнул рукой вслед и вздохнул: вся эта суматоха действовала на нервы, а летать между веток станет только безумец. На душе у него было тяжело.

Тем не менее, работа ждать не собиралась. Песочные часы, укрепленные на главных развилках, неумолимо отсчитывали время до полуночи, и его оставалось все меньше, а сделать предстояло ещё довольно много.  
Отгоняя абсолютно не праздничное настроение, Жан добрался до ствола города-дерева и по одной из узких лестниц, обвивавших его спиралью, двинулся в восточную часть несколькими ярусами выше. Большая часть суматохи осталась позади, в жилых районах оживление медленно сходило на нет: люди стекались к центру, чтобы посмотреть на праздничное шествие, отмечающее середину года, чтобы затем присоединиться ко всеобщему празднеству. Мыслями Жан был в Тросте.  
Празднуют ли там, или и на этот раз огни не украсят темную крону? Жан не знал.  
Он забирался все выше и выше, пока наконец не добрался до небольших смотровых площадок над основной массой домов. Здесь еще не горели огни праздника, и Жан принялся за работу. Имея под ногами надежную опору, он справлялся куда быстрее. Крепил к веткам над головой кончики гирлянд, обвивал ими тонкую, не успевшую еще растрескаться кору, подвешивал причудливыми арками над небольшими площадками, которые, стоит только начаться шествию, заполнятся людьми. Будут перешептываться и смеяться парочки, отвоевавшие себе укромный уголок, будут восторженно кричать и смеяться дети, и, глядя на них, взрослые тоже отвлекутся от повседневных забот и окунутся с головой в праздник.  
Это витающее в воздухе предвкушение наконец отогнало мрачные мысли, и Жан позволил себе расслабиться. Его работа была окончена и, если Марко уже освободился, можно было начинать праздновать.  
Их нельзя было назвать разобщенными, новобранцев разведкорпуса, но так уж повелось еще со времен учебы: у каждого был человек, с которым, единственным, получалось понимать друг друга с полуслова. Тренироваться и работать в паре, дежурить по кухне и в карауле, дополнять друг друга на уровне инстинктов, порой вопреки абсолютно противоположным характерам и привычкам. У Жана был Марко. А у Марко был Жан.

Пестрая толпа двигалась мимо, музыку заглушали разговоры и смех. Уцепившись за веревочную лестницу, спускавшуюся с верхнего яруса, Жан пытался разглядеть в толпе знакомую фигуру, но мельтешение крыльев, рук и ног совершенно сбивало с толку.  
Шествие должно было вот-вот начаться, а Марко всё не было. Жан с тревогой посматривал на ближайшие часы, песчинок в верхней части которых оставалось всё меньше и меньше.  
\- Нашел! - ветер, поднятый крыльями, взъерошил волосы Жана.  
Марко довольно улыбался. За прошедшее время он успел отмыться от копоти и привести форму в порядок, только волосы всё также находились в беспорядке, и в темных прядях путались сухие листья и обрезки конфетти.  
\- Стратегически верная позиция, - уцепившись за лестницу парой перекладин ниже, Марко сложил крылья, переводя дух. - Видно издали.  
Жан фыркнул, пряча улыбку: его план заключался несколько в другом, но какая разница, если цель достигнута.  
\- Пойдем? - спросил он. - Шествие скоро начнется.  
\- Пойдем, - согласился Марко и первым соскользнул вниз.  
Они смешались с толпой, двигаясь в направлении главных террас, откуда должно было начаться шествие. Там, отгородив площадку в середине, стоял уже почетный караул. Среди одетых в парадную форму солдат можно было увидеть и городской гарнизон и разведчиков. Лица их, расписанные пестрыми узорами, были спокойны и серьезны, несмотря на то, что под ногами с радостными криками носились дети, а сверху то и дело сыпались пригоршни конфетти.  
Наконец показались участники шествия.  
В отличие от почетного караула, они были одеты в свободные брюки и безрукавки, напоминающие одежду, которую носили на Эрре-три, когда острова только-только поднялись в небо. Их руки и лица также были причудливо расписаны, и разноцветные линии сплетались в узор из перьев и листьев, и казалось, словно по рукам тянутся ветви деревьев, готовые устремиться ввысь.  
\- Здорово, - Марко смотрел во все глаза, наблюдая за тем, как участники шествия строятся и поднимают разноцветные флаги.  
Каждое движение ткани делало их похожими на гигантский калейдоскоп, в котором сплетались синий, белый и золотой. Зеленый, оранжевый и насыщенно-алый.  
Оркестр играл, люди хлопали в ладоши, а участники шествия кружили по террасе, взмахивая флагами.  
\- Хотел бы я также, - вздохнул Марко, и Жан задумчиво на него посмотрел.  
\- Тебе бы пошло, - заключил он в итоге, прикидывая, как легли бы краски на смуглую кожу.  
Синий, может, немного оранжевого, по плечам и вниз, оплетая руки. Это однозначно стоило зарисовать, когда появится возможность.  
\- А тебе? - Марко протянул руку и провёл по щеке Жана, отмечая воображаемую линию.  
\- А я стоял бы в карауле, чтобы никто тебя похитил, - рассмеялся Жан и стиснул Марко в объятиях.  
Шествие разделилось, и теперь танцоры с флагами поднимались по лестницам верх, чтобы кругом обойти Каранез и закончить действо на четырех крайних террасах, ближе к небу.  
Праздник начался.

Тревогу объявили внезапно. Не звонили колокола, не били гонги, ничто не нарушило царящего вокруг веселья: фестиваль середины года был в самом разгаре, никто не хотел паники.  
Солдаты прошли сквозь толпу легко, как нож проходит сквозь масло. Они мгновенно вычисляли соратников даже в штатской одежде, окликали, незаметно отводили в сторону. Приказ, отданный командором, был однозначен: отменить увольнительные, караул по пограничным городам и полная мобилизация.  
Разведчики действовали оперативно, не прошло и нескольких часов, как вся восточная часть острова была проинформирована. В городах остались новобранцы и городская полиция, основной состав стягивался к базам.  
Летели низко, оставив повозки у подножья деревьев: время было дорого. Видимость приближалась к нулевой, над полями стелился туман, но подниматься выше было рискованно: если произошел прорыв - выдаст тепло тел.  
Эрвин Смит, командующий разведки, ждал последний отряд, собирающийся в Каранезе. Город стоял ближе всего к обрыву, к пограничной базе, куда уже должен был прибыть Ривай со своими людьми. Ждать, пока подтянутся с других баз, не было времени.  
Мысленно Эрвин уже формировал отряд для экспедиции. Ривай, Ханджи - несомненно. Моблит - возможно. И кто-то из подчиненных Ривая, не считая состава, который следовало оставить на базе: безопасность острова оставалась на первом месте, границы должны быть защищены.  
Очередная группа солдат спланировала к земле и, то скрываясь в тумане, то скользя над самой его кромкой, пронеслась в сторону базы. Одни из последних.  
Эрвин тяжело вздохнул: год от года служба его легче не становилась, а со времен тридцать пятой экспедиции, казалось, армейская верхушка окончательно отвернулась от разведки, предпочитая игнорировать её вклад в безопасность острова.  
Внешняя терраса была далека от шума и огней праздника, но даже сюда долетали отголоски веселой мелодии, исполняемой оркестром из барабанов и труб, и треск фейерверков, рассыпавших пригоршни ярких искр. Середина года, перелом лета, жаркие дни и прохладные ночи, когда на острове не спят.  
Веткой выше задрожали листья, дернулся заменяющий лестницу канат, и по нему соскользнули вниз несколько новобранцев. Праздник еще сиял в их глазах отблесками вспышек, они еще улыбались.  
\- Командор! - прокатился сдавленный шепот, и все, как один, вытянулись по струнке, отдав честь.  
Эрвин окинул их взглядом. Сто четвертый выпуск, совсем новички. Удивительный выпуск.  
\- Вольно, - скомандовал он, но те и не подумали расслабиться. Всё также стояли навытяжку и словно ждали приказал. Тоже сделали свои выводы.  
\- Командор, - не выдержал наконец стоявший ближе всех Йегер, - можно нам с вами?  
Он сжимал кулаки, нервничал, и кончики его сложенных крыльев подрагивали от напряжения.  
Эрвин был готов услышать от него эту просьбу: Йегер с первого дня, с самой первой минуты бросался вперед, очертя голову, мало задумываясь о последствиях, тащил следом своих друзей и, теряя контроль над ситуацией, выбирался подчас только с их помощью. И всё же это нельзя было однозначно отнести к минусам. Харизма ли, невероятное ли везение, но он справлялся. Раз за разом справлялся, что в совокупности с целеустремленностью не могло не вызывать уважения.  
Значит, Йегер, который всё уже для себя решил. Эрвин не хотел брать с собой новобранцев, но в том, чтобы отказаться от привычного расклада, был определенный смысл: для них предстоящая экспедиция будет закономерным продолжением тренировок последних месяцев. Проверят полученные знания на практике и, может быть, вернутся полным составом. Стоило попробовать.  
Взгляд Йегера буквально светился энтузиазмом, товарищи его столь ярких эмоций не проявляли, но и страха не выказывали. Держались спокойно, чуть настороженно. И всё-таки каждый в душе боялся, в этом Эрвин был уверен.  
В жизни любого разведчика однажды случается первый боевой вылет, первая настоящая экспедиция, Можно сколько угодно храбриться и улыбаться внешне, но внутри ты успеешь умереть от страха. И если после этого хватит сил оторваться от земли - пол миссии выполнено.  
\- За мной, - скомандовал Эрвин и шагнул с края террасы, бросая тело вперед, за границы сковывающих передвижение мелких ветвей. Воздух подхватил его, позволил скользить вдоль потока, расправляя крылья. Не было нужды спорить с ветром, тот нес в нужном направлении.  
Крылья рассекали пространство с едва слышным свистом, шелестела одежда. Эти звуки медленно перекрывались привычным гулом в ушах, и чем быстрее Эрвин летел, тем громче тот становился.  
Новобранцы последовали за ним с небольшой заминкой, но он не придал значения этому промедлению: любая решимость всегда борется со страхом. Чуть ниже, почти погрузившись в туман, скользили смазанные силуэты, но отвлекаться на них не было смысла. Впереди, выступая из молочной пелены, маячила база разведки.  
На снижение они пошли не на плацу, а дальше, за складами: время было дорого. Посадка получилась жесткой, крылья взметнули клубы песка, кто-то закашлялся, кто-то приземлился слишком близко к товарищам.  
Обернувшись, Эрвин мгновенно отметил, что новобранцев стало больше: бывшая кадетская “десятка лучших” почти полным составом, в том числе Кирштайн, что само по себе уже было удивительно.  
Не хватало только Леонхарт, но её появление точно возвещало бы падение островов на землю.  
Эрвин вздохнул: “Ну не гнать же их теперь, в самом деле.” И мысленно подкорректировал состав экспедиции.  
\- За снаряжением и провиантом. На построение к восточным воротам.  
Синхронно отдав честь, новобранцы рванули к складу. Что показательно, бегом.  
Это внушало надежду.

При посадке Жан ушиб ногу, и теперь та неприятно ныла на каждом шагу, но признаться в этом было выше его сил. Когда объявили общую мобилизацию, они с Марко как раз собирались забраться повыше и посмотреть фейерверк, но вероятность прорыва - дело нешуточное, так что все планы на приятный вечер моментально были отброшены прочь.  
Передавший приказ разведчик велел не поднимать лишнего шума и двинулся дальше, смешавшись с толпой так быстро, что догнать его и получить более подробные инструкции, не подняв паники, не было ни малейшей возможности. Решено было двигаться на поиски остальных, тогда-то они и вышли к внешним террасам.  
Не узнать голос командора было сложно, так что Марко и Жан рванули на звук, и не зря: сам Эрвин как раз взлетел и направился в сторону базы, а остальные только-только примеривались последовать за ним.  
Эрен с Армином и Микасой, Конни, Райнер, Бертольд и Саша.  
\- Вы куда? - Жан извернулся и сцапал за шкирку оказавшегося ближе всех Конни, едва не получив по голове крылом.  
Тот по инерции сделал ещё шаг вперед, запнулся, завалился назад и, взмахнув руками, чудом удержал равновесие, балансируя на одной ноге.  
\- Туда! - Конни неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону удаляющейся фигуры командора.  
\- Боевой вылет, наверное, - Бертольд заметно нервничал.  
\- Или экспедиция, - Армин выглядел не лучше, но явно предвкушал новую информацию, так горели его глаза.  
\- Вам нельзя, - подвел итог Эрен и многозначительно посмотрел на Марко.  
Жан вскипел. Вспыхнул моментально, словно искра с огнива попала.  
\- Там разберемся, - огрызнулся он и, не дав Марко возразить, потянул его следом за собой к краю террасы.  
По крайней мере, они пропустят фейерверк не зря.  
По воздуху дорога от Каранеза до базы занимала не так уж много времени, но в спокойное время разведчики с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, тратили на это по полдня, раз за разом преодолевали это расстояние в повозках. Ветер свистел в ушах, дальше пары метров не было видно ни зги, позади слышались голоса, но Жан сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на Марко, которого пропустил вперед. По крайней мере, тот хоть что-то видел в ночной темноте.  
Что говорить по приземлении, Жан не представлял, поэтому, когда командор не стал задавать вопросов и возражать против их присоединения к отряду, возблагодарил небеса за благосклонность. И понадеялся, что это не преддверие очередной их каверзы.  
Заведовавший складом сонный разведчик с сомнением окинул оценивающим взглядом новобранцев, но форму всё-таки выдал. Полную форму, не тренировочную, не облегченную, из пропитанной смолой ткани и с верхней кожаной курткой.  
На рукавах - новенькие нашивки с гербом разведки, на плечах куртки - тиснение с краской в углублениях. Будь больше времени на сборы, они бы, наверное, так и стояли, разглядывая обмундирование, но звук гонга с улицы моментально заставил собраться. Середина года.  
Переодевались торопливо, шумно, поправляя друг на друге рубашки и куртки, путаясь в руках и крыльях, застегивая пряжки и затягивая шнуровки.  
Жану казалось, он стал тяжелее и неповоротливее раза в два, но это укрепило его в мысли, что предстоит экспедиция вниз, за облака. Тайная экспедиция, о которой еще днем никто не знал. Впервые он готов был признать, что слова Эрена на распределении были правдивы. Что он не зря променял городскую полицию на разведку.  
В том, что ноги готовы подкоситься от страха, признаваться он не собирался даже самому себе.

Короткий меч в ножнах на левом бедре, небольшая сумка на правом, места хватит только на то, чтобы уместить фляжку с водой, огниво и мешочек с орехами. С горькими орехами, которые можно есть вместе с тонкой кожурой. Экспедиция не может длиться долго: упустить момент значит не успеть вернуться на остров. Подъем отнимает куда больше сил и времени, чем спуск, необходимо уложиться в сутки.  
От одного удара гонга и до другого, прописные истины разведчиков. Ещё недавно Жан и подумать не мог о том, что так скоро окажется лицом к лицу с необходимостью проверить их на практике.  
В экспедиции ходил один и тот же проверенный состав, и пополняли его только теми, кто отслужил минимум пару лет, предоставляя новобранцам возможность оттачивать свои навыки в патрулировании и охране границ острова. Кто знает, что заставило командора Эрвина изменить решение.  
Летние ночи короткие. Не так давно пробило полночь, а уже занимался рассвет, небо медленно подергивалось пепельной дымкой, теряя глубокую чернильную черноту. Уже можно было различить черты лиц товарищей, но Марко еще не щурился, прикрывая глаза от яркого света. Они шагали к западным воротам, и свет оставался за спиной, продлевая для них самую короткую ночь года.  
Перелом. Самое подходящее время для незапланированного спуска под облака.  
Они бурлили за краем обрыва, темные, дымные, словно впитывающие в себя любую частичку света.  
Жан стоял между Марко и Бертольдом и боролся с неприятным ощущением, что совершенно не узнает окружающих. В новой форме товарищи, с которыми он прожил бок о бок последние четыре года, выглядели незнакомцами, что уж говорить о старших офицерах, застывших ближе к обрыву недвижимыми изваяниями.  
Командор переговаривался о чем-то с майором Ханджи и, судя по её экспрессивной жестикуляции, предмет разговора её крайне интересовал. От этого по спине бежал холодок и возникало чувство тревоги.  
Стоявший неподалеку от них Моблит покачал головой и двинулся к новобранцам. Он подходил в каждому, внимательно осматривал форму, поправлял крепления, если в этом была необходимость, но с каждой проверкой хмурые морщинки на его лице разглаживались. Жану он одобрительно кивнул, Марко - туже затянул ремни на боках куртки. Эрену - вытащил неудачно завернувшийся плотный капюшон, едва не приподняв того в воздух под протестующий сдавленный вскрик, который отвлек наконец командора от разговора.  
Со стороны базы шел капрал Ривай, дающий своему отряду, остающемуся на острове, последние указания.  
Исподлобья глянув на стоящих в строю, он перехватил направлявшегося к ним командора, удержав того за предплечье. Слова, сказанные им, расслышать не удалось даже стоявшим ближе всего, но вряд ли это была радость от наличия в составе экспедиции девяти новобранцев.  
Сколько их останется после спуска? Все выживут, уверенность в этом отчетливо читалась во взгляде Ривая, но как много напишет потом прошение о переводе куда-нибудь ближе к центру, к городам, к вздымающимся к небу деревьям, привычным, безопасным. Ривай смотрел на них и, казалось, видел поникшие спины и затравленные взгляды. И продолжал смотреть.  
Поднялся легкий ветерок, взметнул пыль, швырнул её под ноги новобранцам, оставив на черной коже сапог причудливые узоры. Растрепал волосы, погладил лица прохладой. Другой на месте Ривая сказал бы что-нибудь, объявил это добрым знаком, но Ривай не стал рассказывать сказки, только повернулся к Эрвину, отдал честь и, пристально глядя прямо в его глаза, отчитался громко, чтобы отряд слышал каждое слово.  
\- Разведывательный отряд для тридцать седьмой экспедиции под облака построен.  
Эрвин кивнул. Он хмурился, между широкими бровями залегла жесткая морщинка: каждый раз ему казалось, что этот спуск будет последним. Что острова рухнут на землю и некуда будет возвращаться.  
С этого момента можно было считать, что вылазка началась.  
В руках у командора был небольшой кожаный футляр, перевязанный широким ремнем. Сбоку на крышке угадывался оттиснутый герб разведки. Не говоря ни слова, командор открыл футляр и вытащил из него знакомый каждому из присутствовавших шеврон. Полоса отбеленной ткани с рисунком по центру - крылья свободы.  
\- Вот то, что нам предстоит принести, - начал командор, обведя взглядом отряд.  
Не “найти”, а именно “принести”. Звучало это так, словно он был абсолютно уверен - найдут. Жан его уверенности не разделял: насколько ему было известно, никто так и не смог доказать, что острова движутся по определенному маршруту, который можно просчитать.  
\- Тридцать пятая экспедиция оставила такой же под облаками. Наша задача заменить его новым и доставить на остров.  
\- И как мы его найдём? - пробормотал Райнер, с сомнением разглядывая футляр в руках командора.  
Словно услышав его вопрос, командор продолжил:  
\- Все вы знакомы с теорией, что пути островов можно рассчитать. У вас есть шанс сделать эту теорию реальностью.

Прямо за восточными воротами начинался обрыв. Самый край острова, небольшой выступ, похожий на естественный трамплин, а за ним — только абсолютная синева неба и бескрайнее море облаков ниже, еще совсем темное, тревожное. Выше линии обрыва не было ни единого клочка белизны.  
Отряд построился в колонну, как на тренировках, каждый еще раз проверил своё снаряжение и снаряжение стоящего впереди товарища. Хорошо ли затянута шнуровка, хорошо ли держится капюшон, не болтается ли в ножнах на бедре короткий клинок.  
Ворота распахнулись, последняя преграда между новобранцами и небом пала.  
Подавая пример, Эрвин первым разбежался и, сгруппировавшись, швырнул свое тело со скалы, но не взмыл, расправив крылья, а камнем рухнул вниз, в медленно светлеющую пелену. Один за другим новобранцы следовали за своим командиром, и каждого провожал пристальный взгляд Ривая, замыкавшего строй.  
Они падали вниз, всё быстрее приближаясь к слою облаков. Сложенные крылья, свободно вытянутые руки.  
Где-то далеко под серой пеленой лежала поверхность, о которой они пока что только слышали на инструктаже. Вся их жизнь, все полеты проходили уровнем выше, в относительной безопасности ясного неба.  
Облака на востоке наливались густо-багровым. Участники тридцать седьмой разведывательной экспедиции падали в занимающийся рассвет.

Жан пикировал, борясь с желанием повернуть голову и убедиться, что с Марко всё в порядке. Он изо всех сил гнал от себя прочь чувство дежавю и закрыл глаза почти с облегчением, когда вошел в облачный слой.  
К лицу будто прижали мокрое полотенце. Выбившиеся из-под капюшона волосы липли ко лбу, и наконец Жан в полной мере понял, почему верхний слой формы сделан из кожи: ткань давно бы промокла насквозь, ни одна пропитка не спасет против таких масс воды.  
Спохватившись, он ненадолго перевернулся на спину, чтобы натянуть маску и надвинуть сильнее капюшон: никто не мог гарантировать безвредность облаков, которые породили опасность.  
Лишенный ориентиров, он падал сквозь облака и боролся с желанием открыть глаза и попробовать найти взглядом Марко. В окружающей его пелене это всё равно было невозможно, и оттого гнать прочь тревогу и сомнения было всё сложнее. Если бы тогда, в Каранезе, возразил не Эрен, если бы еще кто-нибудь выразил сомнение, Жан бы остановился и удержал бы Марко, товарищи улетели бы без них.  
Но не Эрену давать советы. Ему тоже есть, что вспомнить о первом вылете.

Месяцы после распределения казались каторгой: стоило только оказаться на базе, пришел приказ - никаких полетов, кроме как на тренировках. Тогда новобранцы не стали задавать вопросов, пусть даже от ходьбы болели ноги и ныли от вынужденной неподвижности крылья. Стоило только привыкнуть к необходимости постоянно передвигаться пешком, началась строевая подготовка.  
Затем боевая. Полосы препятствий, небольшие пространства, веревки и сети, похожие на паутину. Маневрирование между преградами без помощи крыльев, словно в небе это могло пригодиться.  
А опасность можно было встретить только в небе.  
Они не спорили, но с каждым днем не летать было всё сложнее. То и дело возникала мысль о том, что ночью никто не заметит, что можно улизнуть во время тренировки, но вокруг базы, насколько хватало глаз, не было ни одной преграды, способной скрыть от наблюдения. Оторваться от земли больше, чем на метр-другой, означало выдать себя с головой. Новобранцы держались.  
Пытались шутить, строили теории, Райнер даже сумел убедить Конни, что тому, кто хуже всех тренируется, оторвут крылья и отправят навсегда подметать плац. Целый месяц Конни был одним из лучших, пока не обнаружил, что территорию они убирают все вместе, и на всей базе нет ни одного человека без крыльев.  
Когда им снова разрешили подняться в небо, Жану показалось, что он умрет от счастья. Потом - что он разучился летать. Тело казалось тяжелым, неповоротливым, громоздким. Жан едва не сбил Марко с ног, не справившись с собственными крыльями, полетел кубарем, и в этот момент им овладела такая досада, что руки сами сжались в кулаки. Вскочив на ноги, он рванулся вверх, свечой взмыл в небо, и лишь когда плац внизу показался не больше ладони, спокойствие вернулось.  
Жан расправил крылья и позволил ветру нести себя в нисходящем потоке: выше было слишком холодно в легкой тренировочной одежде. Один за другим его товарищи поднимались в воздух, и восторг в их глазах граничил с безумием. Марко оказался рядом одним из последних. Повязка на его лице, защищающая от солнечного света чувствительные глаза, казалась влажной.  
Когда первый восторг схлынул, они инстинктивно сбились в кучу, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений, но руководивший тренировкой Моблит продолжал стоять на земле, даже не наблюдая за ними. Заслонившись рукой от солнца, он смотрел вдаль, за край острова, куда не посмотрел в приступе эйфории ни один из новобранцев.  
Казалось, остров погружается в облака. Позолоченные солнцем, к середине они темнели, наливались свинцово-серым, но ветер не нес ощущения дождя, и там, где должны были сверкать молнии, из недр облаков поднималась липкая, масляная чернота.  
Скользкие сгустки, сталкиваясь, перетекая, покачиваясь в разреженном воздухе, двигались всё ближе к острову.  
Моблит уже не стоял на месте, он взмыл в воздух и, добравшись до укрепленного в центре базы колокола, изо всех сил бил в него.  
Первый тренировочный полет в качестве разведчиков неожиданно оказался первым боевым вылетом.  
Мимо новичков пронеслась майор Ханджи.  
\- Вниз! - крикнула она, и в голосе её звенел восторг.  
Спуститься на землю и действовать по инструкции. Разбиться на пары. Взять мешки и сети. Не отлетать далеко от границ острова, но держать оборону, не допуская прорыва вглубь.  
Ветер с востока, еще недавно приятно освежающий, нес в себе только тревогу.  
Микаса, Саша и Жан среагировали одновременно. Они, а вслед за ними и остальные новобранцы, спикировали к земле и, добравшись до навеса, под которым была развешана амуниция, расхватали комплекты. Тренировочная форма, не пропитанная ничем, не могла защитить, но времени на то, чтобы сменить её, не оставалось. Жану показалось, что с того момента, как он увидел тучу на горизонте, время песком из разбитых часов просыпалось мимо его жизни. Мимо их жизней. Мгновения, секунды, минуты выпадали из памяти, их катастрофически не хватало, пока разбирали мешки, пока поднимались в небо, вмиг ставшее не таким дружелюбным и совершенно небезопасным.  
Над базой вспугнутой стаей птиц кружили разведчики.  
На самом краю обрыва, за забором базы можно было разглядеть майора Ханджи. Возле её ног громоздились какие-то емкости, наполненные разноцветными жидкостями, и, судя по всему, на них возлагались большие надежды. Справа, со стороны стрельбища, вёл свой отряд майор Захариус.  
Очередной порыв ветра швырнул первую волну чернильно-черных капель ближе, к самому краю острова, и Жан особенно остро осознал, что разведчиков едва хватает на то, чтобы, растянувшись цепочкой вдоль границы обрыва, находиться между островом и угрозой. Что они - в самом центре.  
И что бояться уже поздно.  
Ветер крепчал, рвал из рук мешки, трепал крылья. При таком буйстве стихии удержаться на линии обороны становилось всё труднее и труднее. Капли набирали скорость, растягивались в воздухе, словно медленно густеющая на сломе ветки смола, их швыряло из стороны в сторону, и оттого они становились еще опаснее. Непросто поймать мешком снаряд, который летит по сложной кривой, и в то же время держит тебя на прицеле.  
Они почти никогда не промахивались, тянулись к человеческому теплу, и только скорость реакции позволяла уцелеть.  
На теоретических занятиях еще в кадетском корпусе постоянно твердили: у капель нет разума, они не думают, с ними нельзя договориться, но, столкнувшись с ними в реальности, Жан подумал, что именно так и выглядит голод. Абсолютный, не поддающийся контролю голод, лишающий остатков разума.  
Не добрый и не злой, просто смертельно опасный.  
\- Готов? - спросил Марко и попытался улыбнуться.  
“Нет,” - хотел было ответить Жан, но нашел в себе силы кивнуть.  
\- Готов.  
Вблизи капли совсем не напоминали смолу, куда больше походя на слизь или студень. Ветер не позволял им замедлиться, но жирно блестящая масса начинала дрожать, вибрируя, словно пытаясь изменить траекторию собственного движения, пройти ближе к людям, зацепить, затянуть.  
Первая пронеслась совсем рядом, и Жан отшатнулся, так и не вскинув мешок. Руки налились тяжестью и мелко дрожали.  
Просто колышущаяся в воздухе безумная, голодная чернота. Совсем рядом.  
Марко взлетел выше, утягивая вторую каплю следом. В холодных потоках он оставался единственным источником живого тепла, и та послушно следовала за ним. Марко поднимался всё выше по спирали, и Жан, опомнившись наконец, рванул за ним, сев на хвост капле.  
Та, словно почуяв преследователя, задрожала, замедляясь, и в какой-то момент резко рухнула вниз, прямо на Жана.  
\- Давай! - крикнул Марко, складывая крылья.  
“Так я и умру,” - подумал Жан и инстинктивно подставил мешок. Упавшая туда капля была твердой. Замерзшей.  
На ресницах спустившегося Марко таял иней.  
У края острова маячила вторая волна. 

На третьей капле, пойманной в мешок, они окончательно освоились. Закладывали виражи, пикировали к самой земле, спина к спине держались на уровне основной массы или бросались на перехват незамеченным одиночкам, прорвавшимся вглубь острова.  
Страх никуда не делся, но притупился, заглушенный восторгом от полета, от скорости, разогревающей кровь. Ветер сушил искусанные губы, ныли от тяжести мешка руки и натруженные после долгого перерыва крылья, и всё это пьянило, окутывало чувством безумной, абсолютной эйфории, и, закладывая очередной вираж, Жан смеялся. Захлебывался смехом и ловил пальцами ветер, и больше чувствовал, чем видел, тот же восторг в лице Марко, чья повязка давно сползла, и тот щурился, по возможности стараясь держаться к солнцу боком или спиной.  
Это оказалось фатальной ошибкой.  
Жан увлекся погоней, обогнал каплю, описав вокруг неё широкую спираль, и та буквально сама влетела в мешок с мерзким хлюпаньем. По инерции руки потянулись следом за мешком, равновесие было нарушено, и Жан ушел в штопор, успев выровняться только у самой земли. Быстрое падение забрало остатки воздуха, и ему большого труда стоило вдохнуть снова. Несколько мощных взмахов крыльями вернули его на прежнюю высоту, но момент был упущен. Считанные секунды спина Марко оставалась открытой.  
Нестись наперерез было поздно, Жан не успевал, катастрофически не успевал. Кричал что-то Конни, пикировал сверху майор Захариус, и сам Марко уже оборачивался, чтобы столкнуться с опасностью лицом к лицу, но черная субстанция уже касалась его правого крыла, уже пропитывала маховые перья и лезла выше.  
Спиной к солнцу, растрепанный, растерянный, испуганный, Марко искал глазами Жана и, отыскав наконец, улыбнулся устало и сложил крылья.  
Разбитые песчаные часы опрокинулись, просыпав своё содержимое в пустоту. Марко летел вниз, не пытаясь даже замедлить падение, и Жан ринулся ему наперерез.  
Отшвырнув не глядя мешок, вытянув руки вдоль тела, вытянувшись в струну он нёсся в воздушном потоке, моля небеса об одном: успеть. Поймать, удержать, спасти.  
Одно крыло ещё не катастрофа, перья можно очистить. Они справятся.  
Разведчики всегда летают парами, чтобы в случае необходимости дотащить товарища до острова. Жан не оставит Марко в беде.  
Он едва успел затормозить, воздух загудел возмущенно, когда распахнулись выгнувшиеся парусом крылья. Жан взвыл от боли, но не разжал рук, которыми вцепился в руки Марко. Падение продолжилось, их трясло и швыряло, переворачивая, небо менялось местами с землёй, слепило глаза солнце, но Жан не отпускал и отчаянно пытался выровняться. Он не слышал собственного крика, не видел небесного калейдоскопа, только ожесточенно махал крыльями, крепко зажмурившись.  
Казалось, это падение длилось целую вечность, и они давно должны были разбиться, может, уже разбились, не заметив этого, но Жан изо всех сил гнал от себя эти мысли прочь. Наконец напор воздуха стал слабее, крылья поймали нисходящий поток и понесли их по плавной дуге. Марко дернулся, крепко сжал руки Жана своими и уже не разжимал пальцы ни когда они коснулись земли, ни когда подоспела майор Ханджи с медиками. Они рухнули в траву, прокатились, приминая зеленые стебли, пачкая форму и кожу соком, и замерли, дожидаясь помощи.  
Правое крыло Марко выглядело плачевно.  
Капля не успела подняться выше маховых перьев, но те были расплавлены, переварены черной субстанцией. Не спасти.  
Решительно отодвинув Жана в сторону, Ханджи перевернула Марко на живот и расправила крыло. Она молчала, но в этом её молчании не было паники или отчаянья, только злая сосредоточенность и уверенность. Один из медиков передал ей лоскут чистой ткани и темную бутыль, в которой оказалась резко пахнущая бесцветная жидкость. Щедро смочив ей ткань, Ханджи отдала ту так и не двинувшемуся с места Жану и, указав на черные капельки на перьях, скомандовала:  
\- Три.  
И Жан принялся оттирать мелкие пятна, которые были куда темнее естественных крапинок на перьях Марко. Он тер изо всех сил, стараясь, впрочем, не повредить еще сильнее, а Ханджи тем временем, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, с помощью ассистентов состригала то, что было уже невозможно спасти. Жану даже показалось, что она плакала, а может, это плакал он сам.

За брошенный мешок ему тогда влетело. Капрал Ривай отчитал его лично, разве что не отходил ногами на глазах у всей базы, но Жан словно не слышал его, мыслями находясь совершенно в другом месте.  
Он послушно кивал, соглашаясь: был не прав, нарушил основы основ, выгнать из разведки мало, будет примером остальным.  
Махнув на безнадежное дело рукой, капрал отправил его в наказание на неделю дежурить в лазарет, помогать медикам, и за одно это Жан готов был рухнуть перед старшим по званию на колени и благодарить от всего сердца.  
В лазарете, всё еще без сознания, находился Марко.  
Позже Жан узнал, что Эрен тоже отличился. Рванул вперед, за линию обороны, подставился под удар и едва не утянул следом Микасу, которую чудом удержали Армин и Анни. Что характерно, отделался парой оплавленных перьев и оплеухой от оставшейся без прикрытия с одной стороны Имир. Остальные молчали и не вмешивались, и, судя по всему, именно это ударило больнее.

Яркие картинки всплывали в памяти. Жан не мог вспомнить отдельных слов, точных диалогов, подробностей, но в каждом образе было достаточно эмоций, чтобы заново пережить события почти полугодовой давности.  
Марко тогда быстро шел на поправку, и вскоре его выпустили из лазарета, даже допустили к наземным тренировкам: летать без доброй половины крыла всё равно не представлялось возможным. Перья отрастали куда светлее чем раньше, медики объясняли это воздействием состава, которым оттирали остатки черной субстанции.  
У неё даже было какое-то заумное название, но оно моментально выветрилось из памяти Жана. Капли и капли. Простое, понятное определение.  
Майор Ханджи говорила: “Пусть радуется, что только перья. Пострадай позвоночник - не спасли бы”, и Жан соглашался с ней - повезло. Чертовски повезло, только как доказать это Марко, который долго еще казался призраком прежнего себя, отмалчивался и едва выполнял нормативы на тренировках.  
Жан долго ждал, не вмешивался, хотя больше всего хотелось встряхнуть товарища за плечи, взбодрить, достучаться до него наконец, чтобы поверил - жизнь не закончилась. Наконец терпение лопнуло и, растолкав Марко после отбоя, Жан вытащил его на крышу казармы. Куда ни глянь, видно было только поросшую травой равнину, да на западе можно было разглядеть громаду дерева-города Каранеза. Угольно-черный небосвод был кристально чист, и было видно даже самые тусклые звезды. Из двух лун пока что показалась только малая, и её рассеянный свет делал картину совсем нереальной.  
Они молчали. С запада, из центра острова потянулся молочными нитями туман, и скоро вся равнина скрылась в нем.  
Марко смотрел на равнину, на небо, на тускло-серую, как старая монетка, луну, и глаза его были сухими.  
\- Я умер тогда, - сказал он наконец, и Жан не сразу нашелся, что ему ответить.  
\- И родился снова, - сказал он наконец.  
Марко закрыл глаза и, привалившись к его плечу, медленно, глубоко вдохнул. Он плакал совсем беззвучно, и Жан мог только обнимать его чуть ниже уровня крыльев, чувствуя, как промокает рубашка на плече, и закрывать своим крылом от холодного ночного воздуха.  
Сердце сжималось от боли, но вместе с этим становилось легче.  
\- С днем рождения, Марко, - протянув вторую руку, Жан взъерошил его темные волосы, отводя их с лица.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Марко в ответ.  
Меньше чем через месяц он снова поднялся в небо.

Облака закончились также неожиданно, как и начались. Оставшуюся открытой кожу лица обжег воздух, и Жан с опаской открыл глаза, ожидая яркой вспышки солнца, но по эту сторону серой преграды мир тонул в сумерках. Ниже была только затянутая туманом поверхность. Словно облака спустились к самой земле.  
Марко вынырнул чуть правее, облако вытянуло следом на ним дымно-серый, медленно истаявший отросток, словно не желая выпускать из своих объятий. Ниже можно было разглядеть идущего на снижение командора Эрвина, и рядом с ним Армина, Райнера и Бертольда. Со сдавленным вскриком из облака вывалился Конни и некоторое время беспорядочно махал крыльями, пока не определил наконец, где небо, а где земля. Остальные показались парой мгновений позже и вели себя более спокойно, даже Эрен, который держался изо всех сил и не рвался вперед. Была ли в этом заслуга привычно невозмутимого капрала Ривая, Жан не знал, но что-то неуклонно подталкивало его к этой мысли.  
Спуск проходил в штатном режиме. Сначала не было видно ничего, кроме возвышающихся над туманом деревьев, массивных и искореженных, с черной толстой корой. Часть из них была настолько высока, что тянулась до самых облаков, и на всей протяженности таких стволов не было ни одной тонкой веточки, ни одного листа. Кроны начинались выше, и в ветреную погоду, когда облака под островом приходили в движение, можно было разглядеть их в просветах между густыми белыми клубами.  
Ландшафт был настолько однообразен, что казалось, будто они остаются на месте или вовсе летают кругами, но командор уверенно вёл отряд, и наконец в тумане впереди образовался просвет.  
Деревья воистину были исполинскими, намного больше островных, на которых строились города, но лишенные привычной широкой кроны. Их подножья утопали в густой темной растительности с покрытыми светящимися прожилками мелкими листьями. Фосфоресцирующая субстанция была повсюду и отличалась только интенсивностью свечения. Ближе к поверхности, казалось, светился даже туман, или в этом была заслуга громадных каменных глыб, покрытых множеством ярких росчерков. Подобные, но куда меньше размером, можно было встретить и на острове, если пройтись вдоль края или пролететь снизу, ближе к облакам. Светящиеся прожилки пересекали темные валуны словно трещины, но на солнце заметить зеленоватые отсветы было практически невозможно, а гулять по краю ночью находилось мало желающих.  
Эти же линии были слишком ровными для созданий природы, и, спустившись ниже, Жан обнаружил, что под ними далеко не камни. Огромные многоэтажные здания, вросшие в землю, потемневшие от времени, покосившиеся, увитые лианами, но выстоявшие вопреки напиравшим со всех сторон деревьям. Пространство между ними было затянуто густой сетью лиан - не спуститься. Черные, бурые, серые, разной толщины, они свисали с крыш и обвивали деревья, тянулись от одного к другому, перекручивались между собой причудливыми толстыми жгутами. Смерть для крыльев, не спуститься.  
Оконные проемы были закрыты щитами, похожими на листы тусклого металла, покрытыми вмятинами и царапинами. И, насколько хватало глаз - ни единой искорки света, кроме ледяной зеленоватой подсветки.  
Как и любой другой житель острова, Жан знал: под облаками не осталось людей, но одно дело знать, и совсем другое - увидеть своими глазами искореженный, задушенный растительностью город, покинутый сотни лет назад.  
Доподлинно о произошедшем ничего не было известно. Люди бежали в страхе, спасаясь от опасности, и нашли убежище в небе. Еще в кадетском корпусе их отучили говорить словами знакомых с детства легенд, но, глядя на руины, Жан не мог отделать от навязчиво звучащего в голове: “И в небе их хранили боги ветра”. Потому что под облаками ветра не было.  
Абсолютный, убийственный штиль.  
Мелькнули слева белые с черными отметинами на концах крылья майора Ханджи. Та спустилась ниже и поравнялась с командором. Из сумки на поясе она вытащила во много раз сложенный лист бумаги и, расправив его, принялась вертеть в руках, поворачивая то так, то эдак.  
\- Жан, смотри! - Марко приблизился, насколько позволял размах крыльев. Маска, небрежно стянутая, болталась на шее, сминая воротник куртки. - Видишь?  
Жан кивнул.  
Карта.  
Самая обыкновенная карта, нарисованная на куске плотной ткани, пропитанной смолой также, как форма разведки. Возможно, именно в ней была причина уверенности командора в своей правоте. Тридцать пятая экспедиция? Жан постарался вспомнить дату. По всему выходило, что она случилась около трех лет назад, после катастрофы на Ма-Ри долгое время никто не решался на длительные вылазки.  
Но как всё-таки удалось рассчитать новую дату спуска? Воображение придумывало объяснения одно безумнее другого. Жан готов был даже поверить в группу разведчиков-добровольцев, годами живущих под облаками и рисующих карты, но и это не объясняло, как бы они каждый раз обнаруживали остров и передавали плоды своих трудов руководству. Оставалось узнать правильный ответ самостоятельно.  
Общая масса деревьев отступила, открывая взгляду разведчиков развалины целиком. Растительность здесь была не такой густой и высокой, позволяла разглядеть отдельные строения и пространство между ними, заваленное обломками и увитое черными лианами.  
Остовы домов кое-где лепились один к другому, опасно накренившись, и казалось, что малейшего дуновения ветра достаточно, чтобы они рухнули, погребая под собой облепившую их молодую поросль.  
Командор сделал знак рукой, и отряд пошел на посадку, по дуге спускаясь на крышу выглядящего наиболее надежным здания. Она была покрыта толстым слоем опавших влажных листьев, ноги неприятно пружинили при приземлении и норовили разъехаться. Удержав равновесие, разведчики занимали место в мгновенно сформированном круге, лицом наружу, крыльями внутрь. Город отвечал их настороженности тишиной. Ни шороха, ни вскрика, ни единого доказательства, что рядом может находиться хоть кто-то живой.  
Ожидая, пока все приземлятся, командор снова сверился с картой. Издали лоскут выглядел изрядно помятым и абсолютно пустым, и как Жан ни присматривался краем глаза, разглядеть что-то так и не смог.  
Последним на крышу опустился капрал Ривай. Медленно сложил крылья, сделал шаг, другой и поморщился, зарывшись носком сапога в перемешанную с грязью листву, однако ногу не убрал, копнул глубже, затем, пройдя пару шагов, повторил действие. Наконец поиски его увенчались успехом: что-то отозвалось коротким глухим ударом.  
В тишине звук этот показался оглушительным.  
Не проронив ни слова, капрал сделал знак Райнеру и Моблиту. Вдвоем те быстро расчистили указанный участок, и наружу показался массивный люк с вентилем посередине. После нескольких неудачных попыток и привлечения к делу Жана и Бертольда, он поддался, совершил несколько оборотов и застрял окончательно, впрочем, этого оказалось достаточно. Замок щелкнул, люк открылся, и в лица разведчикам дохнуло застоявшимся воздухом. Незнакомые запахи не отличались приятностью, и все, кто успел опустить маски, поспешно натянули их обратно. Дышать стало несколько легче.  
Первой в темноту скользнула Ханджи. Вытащив из закрепленной на правом бедре сумки стеклянную трубку, она несколько раз встряхнула её и выставила перед собой. Под поверхностью стекла медленно разливалось свечение, довольно тусклое, но достаточное для того, чтобы разглядеть уводящие вниз металлические, покрытые грязью и ржавчиной ступени.  
\- Вроде целы, - ухватившись за края люка, Ханджи подпрыгнула несколько раз, проверяя ступени на прочность.  
Те отозвались гулом, но устояли. Моблит спустился следом за своим командиром, ступени дрогнули, застучали мелкие камешки, осыпаясь вниз, и снова стало тихо. Здание не собиралось рушиться, несмотря на человеческое вмешательство.  
\- По двое, - скомандовал командор, дождавшись, когда Ханджи и Моблит преодолеют первый лестничный пролёт.  
Дальше металлические ступени сменялись каменными, по крайней мере, насколько их можно было разглядеть через люк. Серая шероховатая поверхность, абсолютно ровная, со сколотыми краями, словно выщербленными подбитыми металлом подошвами.  
Выждав еще немного, командор и майор Захариус последовали за успевшими совсем скрыться из вида товарищами. Звук их шагов еле слышным шелестом поднимался вверх, и, казалось, мог пропасть в любой момент. Столпившись у люка, остальные до боли в ушах вслушивались во всё удаляющиеся шаги.  
\- Пора! - Эрен рванулся было вперед, но рука капрала Ривая на плече быстро остудила его пыл.  
\- Рано, - покачал головой капрал, и, выждав еще немного, сделал знак спускаться Райнеру и Бертольду. - Только молча.  
Тишина давила. Лестница и края люка едва ощутимо вибрировали в такт почти неслышным шагам, и от этого по коже бежали мурашки.  
\- Как думаешь, - шепот Марко у самого уха едва не заставил Жана подскочить на месте, - долго им еще спускаться?  
\- Не знаю, - также тихо отозвался Жан, с сомнением заглядывая внутрь люка. Они с Марко спускались следующими.  
Один за другим разведчики следовали за ними. Жан смотрел в спину Марко и пытался решить для себя, разочарован он или нет. Вопреки всем проникновенным речам Эрена перед распределениям, этот мир под облаками, казалось, состоял из одной только грязи. Грязи и развалин. С другой стороны, они находились на поверхности планеты слишком мало, чтобы делать выводы.  
“А чего ты ожидал? - спрашивал себя Жан, преодолевая пролёт за пролётом, потеряв счет им в одинаковых серых стенах с темными разводами, похожими на копоть. - Городов из стекла и стали?”  
Он понимал: люди ушли слишком давно, чтобы прежнее великолепие, если оно вообще было, сохранилось, дождалось появления разведчиков. Но, тем не менее, разочарование неприятно грызло изнутри.  
Спустившиеся раньше показались из полумрака так резко, что успевшие привыкнуть к монотонному движению разведчики едва не полетели со ступеней, задевая друг друга руками и крыльями. Впереди была дверь.  
Отодвинув Ханджи в строну, Эрвин навалился на дверь плечом, нажал, и та медленно, с мерзким скрежетом, сдвинулась с места, оставляя глубокие борозды в слое земли по ту сторону стены.  
Сверху посыпался мелкий сор, поперек прохода повисли, загораживая его, черные, жесткие на вид лианы. Толщиной они были не больше пальца, поверхность тускло блестела в слабом свете фонарика, и пробраться сквозь их переплетение не представлялось возможным.  
Недолго думая, разведчики потянули из ножен клинки. Рубили по очереди, стараясь не производить лишнего шума. Все их действия, быстрые, выверенные, выполнялись с синхронностью и точностью, которые можно было выработать только долгими тренировками. Сами того не замечая, новобранцы втянулись в общий ритм. Также подходили по двое к преграде, наносили изо всех сил несколько ударов и отступали, давая рукам отдых. Медленно, но верно лианы покрылись надрезами и после того, как каждый разведчик сделал по три подхода, начали рваться. Внутри они были столь же темными, только в сердцевине виднелись пучки тончайших разноцветных нитей, ломких и в то же время острых.  
Всё происходящее, скупой обмен словами, монотонные движения порождали в голове Жана ассоциации с долгим, тягучим сном. С жаркой, душной ночью, когда воздух пахнет распустившимися цветами и, кажется, насквозь пропитан их липкой пыльцой. Мир казался порождением усталой дремоты, навеянной летним оцепенением.  
Несмотря на холодный, застоявшийся воздух, перемазанные грязью руки и непривычно шершавые, кое-где укрепленные металлом стены, Жан не чувствовал больше, что находится в чуждом ему мире. Было ли дело в тренировках на базе, или правда люди раньше жили здесь, он не знал.  
Рядом, прислонившись к стене плечом, стоял Марко. Правое его крыло в таком положении касалось пола, и белые кончики перьев оставляли в пыли причудливые рисунки, похожие на ритуальные узоры, которые наносили на праздник середины года участники торжественного шествия.  
Что-то подобное рисовал сам Жан, когда выдавалась свободное время.  
Время.  
По эту сторону облаков оно не ощущалось, застывшее каплей смолы на коре дерева-города. Ощущение скорости, торопливые сборы и стремительный спуск - всё осталось за облаками, и теперь, несмотря на слаженность работы, на быстроту действий, казалось, что они увязли в этом медленном времени напрочь, словно какой-нибудь жук.  
Ожидая своей очереди рубить, Жан наблюдал за товарищами, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ноющие от бездействия мышцы: полет дал недостаточно нагрузки, и теперь они настойчиво требовали продолжения.  
Убрав клинок в ножны, Эрвин вытащил из кармана небольшой круглый предмет и нажал на него, открывая крышку. Часы. Не солнечные и не песочные, механические, Жан о таких только слышал и видел картинку в старой книге. Сразу захотелось подойти ближе и попросить послушать: правда ли они издают навязчивый, едва слышный ритмичный звук, но это было бы совсем уж ребячеством. Борьба любопытства и самоконтроля, по видимому, в полной мере отразилась на его лице, так что Марко, наблюдая за изменениями мимики товарища, фыркнул, пряча улыбку в ладонь.  
С торжествующим вскриком Конни разрубил ударом сразу две лианы, и в их мешанине образовалось наконец отверстие достаточное, чтобы смогли пролезть все, включая Райнера и майора Захариуса. Последнему приходилось особенно тяжело: спертый воздух не лучшим образом действовал на его чуткий нос даже через маску, что сказывалось на работоспособности.  
Преодолев одну преграду, разведчики тут же столкнулись со следующей: дверь, через которую они выбрались наружу, вела на открытую площадку, расположенную на высоте, во много раз превышающий человеческий рост, над поверхностью земли. Как они ни всматривались, перегнувшись через низкое ограждение, ниже не было видно ни одного окна, ни единой двери. Здание словно врастало в землю, и казалось, будто ни один его этаж скрылся в перегное и листве.  
По крайней мере, ниже не было лиан, а стволы деревьев на этой высоте были напрочь лишены веток. Саша решилась первой: забравшись с ногами на ограждение, она оттолкнулась от него и спланировала вниз, стараясь, впрочем, не отделяться от стены, словно та могла защитить её в случае неожиданной атаки.  
Жан тряхнул головой. Мысль о возможном нападении никак не шла у него из головы, как будто в мертвом городе мог хоть кто-то остаться. Здесь, под толстым слоем облаков, остались только деревья да насекомые, не проявлявшие, впрочем, никакого интереса к людям и только звенящие изредка где-то рядом.  
Марко положил руку Жану на плечо.  
\- Спускаемся, - скомандовал он, вырывая товарища из плена лишних мыслей.  
\- Угу, - согласился тот, на мгновение накрыв его ладонь своей.  
У самой земли воздух был напитан влагой и казался плотным, как кисель. Туман тек между домами, медленно опускаясь всё ниже, пока не растаял окончательно, оставляя разведчиков один на один с городом. Те становились всё смелее, зазвучали голоса, начались тихие разговоры.  
Командор не мешал, только Ривай косился неодобрительно, не убирая руки с рукояти короткого меча.  
Карта перекочевала к майору Ханджи, и та с любопытством и восторгом, словно выбралась в столицу в праздничный день, оглядывалась по сторонам, отчего её собранные в хвост волосы покачивались в такт движениям. Пару раз она даже задела идущего рядом Моблита, но тот, привычный к импульсивному поведению начальства, этот факт проигнорировал, продолжая двигаться вперед.  
Город пах металлом и прелой листвой. Пах мокрой землей и чем-то незнакомым, чуть кисловатым. То тут, то там между домами громоздились горы обломков, испещренных светящимися полосами. Хоть что-то напоминало о доме, связывало два мира.  
Несмотря на здания, готовые спорить своей высотой с деревьями, город казался одноярусным, привязанным к земле. Он уходил под эту землю, и где-то под её толстым слоем наверняка оставались улицы, слишком прямые, тянущиеся насколько хватало глаз. В городах на Эрре-три, даже в столице, единственной, расположенной не в кроне дерева, а на скале, дороги вились бесконечными перепутанными лентами, переходили в ступени, в веревочные лестницы и металлические скобы, и весь город был оплетен ими словно паутиной, и в любой место можно было попасть десятком разных способов, если знать путь.  
Прямолинейный город пугал. Далекое небо не ощущалось за облаками, и казалось, что вот-вот пойдет дождь.  
Жан цеплялся за привычные образы, пытался разглядеть синеву в мутном мареве, пока ноги несли его вслед за товарищами вглубь улиц, слишком длинных и прямых.  
Он вспоминал одну из увольнительных, когда они еще были кадетами, и редкая возможность отдохнуть от постоянного контроля была пределом мечтаний. Исходив Каранез, казалось, вдоль и поперек, они с Марко как раз собирались спуститься к внешним террасам нижнего уровня, чтобы оттуда добраться до реки, когда небо потемнело в считанные мгновения и начался дождь. Ледяные капли били по деревянному настилу улиц, барабанили по крышам. Ветер безжалостно бросал их прямо в лицо, вынуждая отступить под прикрытие широких ветвей. Началась гроза.  
Улицы моментально опустели, только горели теплым золотом небольшие круглые окна, да вился над крышами светлый дым. Жители острова не любили облака, никто не хотел оставаться один на один с затянутым грозовыми тучами небом.  
Можно было найти товарищей, собраться в тепле у чьих-нибудь родственников, но ни Марко, ни Жану не хотелось большого скопления людей, его хватало и во время учебы.  
Они поднимались по пустому городу все выше, окруженные только шумом воды, стекавшей по трубам и желобам вдоль настилов-дорог, пока не выбрались наконец за пределы основной застройки.  
Дождь оставался где-то наверху, в самой кроне, остановленный широкими листьями. В глубину ветвей долетали только мелкие брызги, едва ощутимые на коже.  
Воздух пах прохладой, древесной корой и цветами. Он был полон прошедшей грозы, успевшей унестись за горизонт, оставив после себя только размеренный стук мелких капель.  
У самого ствола тонкие ветви сходили на нет, оставляя достаточно свободного пространства, чтобы уместиться паре успевших промокнуть людей, но еще недостаточно, чтобы укрепить широкий настил городской лестницы. Каранез доберется сюда позже, он растет, тянется вверх, ближе к солнцу, как и само дерево-город, как всё на острове, кроме, разве что, каменных глыб по краю обрыва, словно предостерегающих путников. Из города не было видно их слабого синеватого свечения, но Жан отчетливо представлял себе, как дождь на границе острова окрашивается ультрамариновым, и сияние расходится во все стороны призрачным ореолом.  
Сидящий рядом Марко уже стянул с себя жилет и как раз расправлял его, чтобы как следует просушить, когда крупная капля воды сорвалась с листа и угодила точно ему за ворот рубашки. От неожиданности Марко вздрогнул и выдохнул резко сквозь сжатые зубы. Крылья его, казалось, готовы были распахнуться, влажные перья прошлись по плечу Жана, и тот уже готовился уходить из-под нечаянного удара, когда капле на помощь пришла подмога.  
На головы разведчиков устремился целый ледяной водопад. Жан вцепился в ветку, зависнув в абсолютно нелепой позе, и, качнувшись, подался назад. Раскрыв крылья, он поднял их, закрываясь от потока воды, словно зонтом. Под плотной тканью форменного жилета неприятно липла к коже насквозь промокшая рубашка.  
Марко оказался в укрытии его крыльев мгновением позже. Сквозь мокрую форму было видно и кожаный шнурок с подвеской-амулетом, и следы недавних ссадин, слишком светлые на смуглой коже. Всё было прекрасно видно через насквозь промокшую рубашку, от которой не было ни малейшего проку.  
Жан потянулся помочь с разбухшими от воды узлами. Рубашка поддавалась с трудом, сверху еще несколько раз лилась вода, причём так прицельно, что Жан готов был уже усомниться, что это шутка стихии, во влажной одежде становилось жарко, а кожа Марко под пальцами всё еще была слишком холодной, и от всего происходящего, от пропитанного грозой воздуха, то и дело соприкасающихся рук и тепла в коконе крыльев становилось как-то особенно хорошо.  
Время останавливалось, каждое мгновение длилось столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы сделать вдох или выдохнуть, медленно, спокойно, и только сердце частило, билось отчаянно о грудную клетку, словно хотело коснуться поверхности кулона из смолы, в который было надежно вплавлено крошечное перо.

Пальцы Жана непроизвольно потянулись коснуться кулона. Длиной с половину мизинца овальный кусочек смолы, похожий на обкатанный водой камушек, прозрачный, как слеза. И в самой середине - перо. Совсем небольшое, светло-коричневое, с отчетливо заметными мелкими темными крапинками.  
Под тремя слоями одежды он почти не прощупывался, только край вдавливался в кожу, обозначая: здесь, никуда не делся.  
Это успокаивало.  
Тем временем Эрену, видимо, надоело молча следовать приказам. Прибавив шаг, он отмахнулся от пытающегося возразить Армина и нагнал идущую впереди Ханджи. Запрокинул голову, глядя пристально из-под длинной челки, и что-то отрывисто спросил. Разобрать отдельные слова не удалось, но голос звучал на самой грани вежливости, и в нём сквозило плохо скрываемое недовольство.  
Жан тихо фыркнул: складывалось впечатление, что из всех участников экспедиции разочарован только Эрен, который, наверняка, успел представить себе мир, в котором смертельные опасности подстерегают его на каждом шагу, из-за деревьев лезут человекоподобные бескрылые монстры, а под ногами вместо земли хлюпает кровавая грязь. Образ этот оказался настолько реалистичным, что Жан и сам едва не дернулся, когда Конни споткнулся о камень и, тихо выругавшись, пнул тот в сторону.  
Камень отлетел к стене здания и врезался с едва слышным стуком в лист потемневшего металла, закрывавший, по всей видимости, какое-то отверстие. Лист отозвался гулом, нарастающим с каждой секундой.  
Сперва никто не обратил на это внимания, Эрен продолжал выпытывать что-то у Ханджи, к разговору подключился командор, и тут шедший рядом с ним Ривай резко остановился и обернулся назад, схватившись за рукоять клинка.  
Гул продолжал усиливаться, он становился всё громче, казалось, стены здания дрожали, им вторил дребезг металлических листов, укрепленных на разной высоте.  
Разведчики, не сговариваясь, рванули прочь от источника звука. Жан как раз успел порадоваться, что тренировки на базе и правда оказались полезными, когда с крыши оставшегося за спиной здания посыпалась грязь, мусор и сухие листья. Вместе с этим потоком во все стороны прыснули небольшие существа, разглядеть которых не удалось. Завершающим аккордом прямо поперек дороги рухнула ветка с растущего рядом дерева. И воцарилась тишина.  
\- Разрази тебя гром, Спрингер, - тихий голос капрала показался оглушительным в окружающем безмолвии, и Конни втянул голову в плечи, готовый провалиться сквозь землю.  
Ещё в момент падения ветки отряд образовал круг, крыльями внутрь, лицами наружу. Обнаженные клинки казались тусклыми, затупившимися: не было солнца, которое они были бы способны отразить.  
И сколько разведчики ни всматривались в переплетения черных лиан, в силуэты домов и деревьев, они не могли разглядеть ни одной твари из тех, что покинули гудящее здание. Словно и не было их, только на влажной земле, если присмотреться, можно было разглядеть отпечатки длиннопалых лап. Были они немногим больше человеческих рук, с крохотными ладонями и тонкими пальцами, длину которых можно было определить только по небольшим углублениям, отмечавшим самые кончики. Сильными они не выглядели, но таких не было ни у кого из обитателей острова.  
Склонившись над следами, Марко коснулся земли рядом с одним из них. Затянутая в перчатку рука на фалангу пальца уступала ему в длине.  
\- Такие тонкие, - удивился он: при ближайшем рассмотрении разница оказалась еще более очевидной.  
\- Ну да, и наверняка могут разорвать тебя пополам, - Эрен неодобрительно косился в его сторону, не торопясь убирать в ножны клинок.  
Глаза Эрена горели, он то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, словно ожидая, что неведомое существо уже притаилось в засаде и готовится напасть на него в любой момент.  
\- Расслабься, боец, - хохотнул Райнер и хлопнул Эрена по плечу, отчего тот охнул и непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед. - Никто тебя разрывать не будет.  
Вывернувшись из-под руки товарища, Эрен фыркнул и отошел подальше. Жан проводил его неодобрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал: сам он, несмотря на спокойствие комсостава, периодически оглядывался, высматривая движение среди домов и деревьев.  
\- Идем дальше, - Моблит махнул рукой, привлекая внимание замешкавшихся разведчиков.  
Головная часть отряда успела уже уйти достаточно далеко и как раз собиралась свернуть на другую улицу, сверяясь со всё той же картой.  
\- Что мы ищем-то? - Саша склонила голову к плечу, будто пытаясь рассмотреть с такого расстояния отмеченный на карте маршрут.  
Идущий рядом с ней Конни пожал плечами и, потянувшись, расправил крылья, едва не задев вовремя отшатнувшегося Армина.  
Недавний испуг отошел на второй план, и на смену ему пришло веселье, слишком резкое и нездоровое. Смех рвался наружу, и никто не хотел признаваться, что руки подрагивают, словно от страха.  
Потому что в этом мире прямых улиц и замкнутых пространств не было места людям.  
Не было места крыльям.  
\- Мрак, - Жан покачал головой, - не скажут они нам, пока не дойдем.  
\- Главное, - Марко улыбнулся, - командор знает, что искать. Мне кажется, он здесь уже был.  
Жан согласился с ним: похоже, что был. Три года назад.

За поворотом ничего не изменилось. Расстояние между домами казалось обманчиво большим, но не позволяло взлететь: выше начинались лианы. Они тянулись от дома к дому, опутывали металлические выступы, кое-где провисали почти до земли и сводили на нет любую попытку маневрировать в воздухе.  
Идущий впереди командор неожиданно остановился и, забрав у Ханджи карту, с минуту сверялся с ней, потом посмотрел на часы и решительно свернул в совсем уж узкий проулок.  
Остальным ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Земля здесь была влажная, пружинящая под ногами. Подошвы сапог полностью утопали в ней, вырываясь с неприятным чавканьем, и казалось, что она тянется следом, не желая отпускать свою добычу.  
\- Разве здесь? - Ханджи с сомнением осматривала уходящие вверх стены, в ограниченном пространстве голос её звучал громче.  
\- Дальше, - командор снова вытащил из кармана часы.  
Нахмурившись, он покачался головой и продолжил путь, внимательно глядя под ноги, словно там мог появиться указатель.  
\- Может, мы клад ищем? - шепотом спросила Саша у идущего рядом Райнера.  
Тот с сомнением хмыкнул и ушел чуть вперед, не желая участвовать в разговоре.  
\- Клад? - Конни тут же заинтересовался. - Это что?  
Остальные подтянулись поближе, заинтересованные разговором. Идти такой толпой было сложнее: нет-нет, заденет кто-нибудь крылом, столкнешься руками. Жан ускорил шаг, обогнал Райнера, вырвавшись вперед, и потянул за собой Марко, ухватив за рукав куртки.  
\- Мне Армин рассказывал, - доносился из-за спины голос Саши. - Это такая штука, которую в землю закапывают. Чтобы потом откопать.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Бертольд.  
\- Чтобы сохранить, - Армин, казалось, был совершенно не рад тому, что вообще завел когда-то с Сашей этот разговор. Всё внимание товарищей теперь обратилось на него.  
\- Не стали бы они в землю закапывать, - возразил Эрен. - Спрятали бы где-нибудь повыше.  
Он всё ещё выглядел недовольным и разочарованным, и, если не считать обстоятельств, это было даже забавно.  
Жан отметил, что Марко прислушивается к разговору, но в диалог не вступает.  
\- А ты как думаешь? - тихо спросил Жан, тронув его за руку.  
Марко вздрогнул, вынырнув из своих мыслей. Переплел пальцы с пальцами Жана и наконец ответил:  
\- Здания рушатся. Командор не стал бы оставлять послание там, где оно может потеряться под обломками. Но и закапывать бы не стал.  
Жан согласно кивнул: добавить было нечего.  
И он был уверен: никакого клада, иначе они взяли бы хоть одну лопату.  
Некоторое время они шли в молчании. Позади доказывал что-то товарищам Армин, над головой стены зданий, казалось, смыкались, окончательно отрезая от неба, и окружающий полумрак никак не способствовал веселому настрою.  
Хлюпающая грязь, монотонное движение, ограниченное пространство. Жану начинало казаться, что тренировок было недостаточно, что стоило посидеть для подготовки где-нибудь в кладовой пару часов с закрытой дверью, но одно дело - кладовая на знакомой и ставшей уже почти родной базе, и совсем другое - земля под облаками. Обмануться бы не удалось.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Жан принялся вспоминать остров, покинутый им не далее, чем пару часов назад. Виноградники Троста, разбитые прямо на ветвях города-дерева, цепь ледяных озер между Тростом и Каранезом. Столицу. Город из светлого камня и металла, украшенный росписью и мозаикой. Причудливые переходы цвета, куполообразные крыши. Он готов был часами любоваться Столицей, рисовать её раз за разом, жаль только, никогда не хватало времени.  
Увольнительные у разведки короткие, сильно не разгуляешься. Может, дадут пару дней после экспедиции, можно будет домой слетать, Марко своих навестит, а обратно - через Столицу?  
Мысль эта захватила Жана, он словно наяву видел панораму Троста, дерево-город и спираль подсвеченных огнями площадок между ветвями. Город-виноградник. Дом.  
В сумке на правом боку места хватало только на самое необходимое, записная книжка, втиснутая рядом с флягой, едва поместилась, и Жан сам не мог объяснить, зачем взял её с собой. Привычка? Что он собирался рисовать?  
Может потом, когда они вернутся, он как следует обдумает увиденное и сделает несколько набросков, но, пока неба не видно над головой, что об этом думать. И Жан не думал, только смотрел во все глаза и видел виноградники Троста поверх серых стен.

Улица, на которую они вышли, была несколько шире и даже немного чище. Исчезло ощущение давящих стен, казалось, даже дышать стало легче. Рядовые воспряли духом.  
Командор не разделял их оптимизма: Жан видел, как тот хмурится, поглядывая на часы. Слишком легко потерять ощущение времени, если большую часть жизни ориентируешься по солнцу. Под облаками солнца нет.  
Сами облака, между тем, словно поредели, перестали нависать серой клочковатой массой, истончились до белой пелены, и двигались быстро прочь от города. И всё же - ни одного просвета.  
Засмотревшись на их движение, Жан едва не упустил момент, когда остановились остальные.  
Посреди дороги сидел зверь.  
К оружию потянулись, не сговариваясь. Отряд замер в ожидании, рядовые смотрели во все глаза, а капрал Ривай между тем подошел ближе, обходя зверя немного сбоку, оставляя его на виду.  
Светло-серая, короткая, но густая шерсть в темных разводах, небольшое грушевидное тело и голова, выглядящая непропорционально большой за счет широко расставленных ушей. Круглые черные глаза, занимающие половину чуть сплюснутой морды, и тонкие лапы, оканчивающиеся длинными худыми пальцами. Показавшийся в первый момент крупным, зверь едва достигал колена капрала и не производил впечатление опасного.  
\- Разорвет, говоришь? - хохотнул Райнер, оглядываясь на Эрена.  
\- Не разорвет, - услышав его, отозвался Ривай.  
\- Но загрызть может! - радостно закончила Ханджи.  
Тем временем Ривай потянул из сумки мешочек с орехами. Вытащил парочку и кинул один на пробу в сторону зверя. Тот дёрнул ушами и всем телом подался навстречу движению, распахнул пасть, полную острых мелких зубов, и схватил угощение еще у полете. Хрустнула скорлупа, и словно ничего не было. Зверь продолжал сидеть в абсолютной тишине.  
\- Мрак! - восторженно выдохнула Саша и подошла ближе.  
Ривай тем временем кинул зверю еще один орех, и, стоило тому исчезнуть в зубастой пасти - еще один, но чуть правее. В погоне за угощением зверь вынужден был сдвинуться с насиженного места. Шаг, другой, Ривай не торопился, отводя его в сторону. Отряд замер, только Саша провожала взглядом каждый бросок, и было видно: она даже готова была поделиться своим запасом орехов, чтобы понаблюдать еще немного, что в её случае было почти что подвигом.  
Освободив дорогу, Ривай первым прошел вперед.  
\- Почему он там сидит? - Бертольд еще несколько раз оглянулся на зверя, потерявшего к ним всякий интерес.  
\- Территорию охраняет, - ответила Ханджи, не сбавляя шага. - Стайные они, часть еду ищет, часть за безопасностью следит. К людям они не привыкли, но не боятся, всё, что ядовитое, куда меньше.  
\- Ядовитое? - Конни опасливо осмотрелся, ожидая, что ровно в этот момент на него откуда-нибудь из лиан над головой обязательно упадет что-то подобное.  
Ханджи открыла было рот, чтобы поделиться своими познаниями в этой области, но наткнулась на взгляд майора Захариуса, фыркнула, пряча усмешку, и промолчала.  
\- Получается, он тоже разведчик, - пробормотал Марко.  
Жан согласно кивнул: всё как у людей. Только крыльев нет.  
\- Здесь, - раздался голос командора.  
Добрались.

Здание, перед которым они остановились, было куда ниже остальных. Приземистое, широкое, оно выдавалось из земли всего на пару этажей. В отличие от окружающих его строений, оно не фосфоресцировало, стыки между каменными плитами, из которых оно было сложено, оставались темными.  
\- Сверху его не видно, - ответил Моблит на незаданный вопрос стоящего рядом Эрена.  
Лианы сплетались куполом над плоской крышей, и набившийся в них мусор надежно скрывал здание от посторонних глаз.  
\- Внутри две лестницы, - командор указал на темнеющий у самой земли проём. - Правая была затоплена, спускаемся по левой и проходим насквозь. Точное местоположение неизвестно.  
Бесполезная теперь карта была убрана им в сумку.  
Также, как и при спуске, разведчики разбились на пары и пробирались внутрь по очереди, ориентируясь на звук шагов. Половина отряда уже скрылась внутри, здание падать не собиралось.  
\- Как так, - бурчал Конни, с опаской ступая в темноту, которую не разгоняло свечение фонарика Ханджи, - дорогу отметили, а место - нет.  
\- Торопились, может, - идущая следом Саша едва не врезалась в его спину.  
Тихо переговариваясь, они совсем скрылись из виду, и скоро можно было различить только приглушенные расстоянием голоса.  
Жан выждал еще немного для порядка и, сложив крылья как можно компактнее, шагнул в темноту. Марко нагнал его спустя шаг, поймал за руку, направляя: вот уж где в полной мере пригодилось его зрение. В остальное время с ним чаще возникали проблемы: яркий солнечный свет слепил глаза, вынуждая закрывать их днем повязкой, а руководство, решив пойти навстречу, ставило Марко на ночные дежурства. А Жана - нет. Бывало, неделями виделись урывками, хотя жили в одной казарме.  
Они прошли через небольшой коридор и выбрались в помещение, занимавшее, казалось, весь этаж здания. Здесь ставшая уже привычной зеленая подсветка присутствовала: по стенам тянулись тонкие переплетающиеся нити, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся корнями деревьев. Этого неяркого света хватало на то, чтобы очертить крупные предметы и дверные проёмы на противоположной стене.  
Всё помещение было уставлено огромными ящиками, составленными друг на друга, и непонятными механизмами со множеством торчащих в разные стороны рычагов, трубок и причудливо изломанных ответвлений.  
Лестница нашлась не сразу. Пришлось подойти вплотную к левой стене и следовать вдоль неё, пока впереди не оказался огороженный гнутыми металлическими прутьями спуск.  
Ниже уровня земли. Подвал.  
\- Всё-таки клад, - вздохнул Жан.  
Со стороны входа раздались шаги следующей пары разведчиков.

Лестница была достаточно широкой для одного человека, но пройти вдвоем не представлялось возможным. Марко шел первым, и единственным ориентиром для Жана в слабом свечении древесных корней был белый край его крыла.  
Пара десятков ступеней заканчивалась небольшой площадкой с массивной дверью, которую уже успели открыть. За ней темнота казалась абсолютной.  
\- Вижу майора Ханджи, - обнадежил Марко и повел Жана вперед, ухватив за руку.  
Они шли медленно, то и дело огибая сваленные в кучи предметы, рассмотреть которые для Жана не представлялось возможным. Наконец и он различил впереди свет фонарика майора и, приободрившись, прибавил шаг, ориентируясь на его свет. За что и поплатился, врезавшись на полном ходу в угол большого деревянного ящика.  
\- Мрак! - прошипел-выдохнул он сквозь сжатые зубы и оперся свободной рукой о край ящика в ожидании, пока пройдет первая вспышка боли.  
Крышки на ящике не было и, насколько можно было судить на ощупь, он был доверху заполнен небольшими полыми емкостями из похожего на смолу упругого материала и, вперемешку с ними, чем-то, очень напоминающим массивные очки, неизменно красующиеся на голове майора Ханджи.  
Очки.  
Ухватив одни за ремень, Жан потянул их из общей кучи и намотал на запястье. Рассмотреть свою добычу он еще успеет, когда они выберутся на поверхность.  
Чем дальше они продвигались, тем более спёртым и влажным становился воздух. Как в облаке. Как в темном подземном облаке.  
У прохода в следующий коридор их встретила Ханджи. Привыкнув к темноте, Жан даже сумел разглядеть её лицо в слабом свечении корней, проникших даже сюда.  
\- На развилке ваш коридор третий слева, - сказала Ханджи, указывая в темноту прохода. - Там должен быть тупик. Если не находите - возвращаетесь.  
Вот и все нехитрые инструкции.  
После грязи снаружи пол коридора казался непривычно твердым. Подошвы сапог стучали по нему, и звук летел впереди разведчиков, эхом отражаясь от стен. Если в темноте и скрывался кто-то, он давно должен был либо напасть, либо скрыться.  
Вдоль стен тянулись металлические поручни, кое-где покрытые шероховатой коркой ржавчины, по стенам тоненькими струйками стекала вода. Возможно, скоро и этот коридор окажется затоплен, как те, к которым вела правая лестница. Оставалось надеяться, что футляр, оставленный тридцать пятой экспедицией, окажется где-то в другом месте: чем дальше они шли, тем больше под ногами хлюпало.  
\- Интересно, здесь рыба водится? - спросил Марко, рассматривая небольшой ручеек, бегущий вдоль стены коридора. - Где-нибудь дальше.  
Жан представил себе огромное подземное озеро, полное черной воды, бледных рыб с прозрачной чешуей и их слепые глаза, излучающие слабый белесый свет.  
Стало зябко, по плечам прошла неприятная дрожь. Марко только крепче сжал его ладонь.  
\- Нет там рыбы, - скорее пытаясь убедить себя самого, ответил Жан. - Или она невкусная.  
Мимолетная мысль о еде отозвалась бурчанием в желудках. Как давно они ели? Жан с тоской вспомнил базу и дежурство по кухне и потянулся за орехами. Даже чувство голода не сделало их вкуснее.  
\- Нашли! - голос Конни сложно было не услышать.  
Казалось, он кричал изо всех сил, наплевав на необходимость соблюдать тишину. Плеснула вода под ногами, с потолка посыпались капли.  
\- Нашли, возвращайтесь!  
\- Ну гром тебя разрази, Конни, - вздохнул Жан и приготовился бежать так быстро, как только возможно. Из глубины коридора шел подозрительный гул.  
Волна ледяной воды ударила по ногам, плеснула, но оказалась недостаточно высокой, чтобы залить сапоги. Наклонившись вперед, приподняв крылья над уровнем воды, Жан и Марко бежали по коридору, ожидая, что вот-вот их накроет с головой, но то ли усилий Конни оказалось недостаточно, то ли двигались они достаточно быстро: следующая волна едва достигла щиколоток, а остальные и вовсе показались легкой рябью.  
У выхода из коридора Эрен тряс Конни за плечи. В кои-то веки Жан был солидарен с ним.  
Выбираться всей толпой, следуя за командором и Ханджи, оказалось в разы сложнее: где-то за спиной всё ещё плескалась вода, ящики то и дело попадались под ноги, сдвигались под человеческим весом, их содержимое падало на пол и также не облегчало движения. Наконец впереди забрезжил свет, показавшийся после темноты подвала ослепительно ярким.  
Жан прищурился, чувствуя, что стал намного лучше понимать, как видит мир его товарищ. Марко закрыл глаза рукой и полностью положился на Жана, уцепившись тому за плечо.  
За время из блужданий в темноте снаружи ничего не изменилось: та же тусклая пелена облаков, те же здания и переплетения лиан, те же деревья, уходящие в небо. Казалось, время остановилось окончательно.  
Нахмурившись, командор достал часы. Встряхнул их, приложил к уху, и по его лицу сразу стало ясно: он понятия не имел, когда те вышли из строя.  
Майор Захариус и Ханджи сориентировались практически одновременно. При помощи меча и компаса расчертили на земле циферблат и, воткнув клинок в центре, попытались разглядеть тень. Рассеянный слабый свет обманывал глаза, обнадеживал.  
\- Вернуться не успеем, - подытожил Армин и спросил с сомнением: - А если взлететь отсюда?  
Лианы над головой были красноречивее любого ответа.  
\- Оттуда, - до того хранившая молчание, Микаса указала на здание на противоположной стороне. Достаточно высокое, оно вырывалось за пределы черной паутины и давало шанс успеть. Лианы свисали вдоль его стен, почти достигая земли.  
Такой слаженной работе можно было позавидовать: Ривай и Микаса крыло к крылу добрались до здания и, ухватившись за лианы, подбросив себя взмахом крыльев в воздух, начали подъем. Лестница отняла бы куда больше времени и сил. Уговаривать остальных долго не пришлось.  
Отсутствие ветра было только на пользу. Затянутые в перчатки руки чуть скользили по неестественно гладкой поверхности лиан со встречающимися кое-где странными, похожими на ржавчину наростами, Они тяжело били по стене, но не рвались, оставалось только сохранять темп и бежать, поддерживая себя взмахами крыльев. Бежать по отвесной стене, опрокинув тело почти параллельно поверхности.  
В любой другой ситуации Жан чувствовал бы восторг, но остановившиеся часы не позволяли испытывать радость.  
Когда преграда из лиан осталась позади, им показалось, что за облаками видно небо, но нет, сверху простиралась всё та же бесконечная белизна. небольшая крыша плохо подходила для взлета, ноги скользили по вездесущей листве, ограждение было слишком высоким, чтобы оттолкнуться. Выбирать не приходилось.  
Один за другим разведчики поднимались в небо, стремясь как можно быстрее вырваться за границу облаков.

Они летели, выбиваясь из сил, и с каждым взмахом крыльев Жан понимал всё отчетливее: не успеют. Эрре-три маячил вдалеке, очерченный снизу бледным сиянием выходящих на поверхность кристаллов, но не становился ближе, как они не стремились достичь цели. Тем не менее, приказа спускаться командор не отдавал, продолжая двигаться вперед, и не находилось тех, кто рискнул бы оспорить его приказ.  
Ривай скользил чуть в стороне от остальных, так пристально глядя перед собой, словно вслушивался в ветер. Он то поднимался вверх, то спускался ниже остальных и проходил над самыми облаками, и казалось, несмотря на приближающийся закат, оттуда вот-вот покажутся капли, и придется обороняться, не имея для этого никакой цели, потому что граница острова слишком далеко впереди.  
Справа от Жана Саша летела, закрыв глаза. Лицо её было бледным даже несмотря на загар, губы крепко сжаты. На пределе. Остальные выглядели не лучше, не оставалось сил даже на то, чтобы перекинуться парой слов. Вся предыдущая спешка, вся экспедиция казалась не более чем увеселительной прогулкой по сравнению с этой гонкой. Ветер бил в лицо, и это нисколько не упрощало дело, а остров всё отдалялся и отдалялся. На возвращении можно было ставить крест: любая передышка исчислялась бы не в минутах, но в пространстве, которое следовало бы преодолеть.  
Становилось всё темнее, солнце тонуло в облаках, серая масса расцветала всеми оттенками алого, но разведчикам было не до природных красот. Ривай продолжал менять траекторию движения, вслушиваться, всматриваться в обманчиво прозрачный вечерний воздух. Обернувшись, Ханджи встретилась с ним взглядом, и лицо её разгладилось. В несколько взмахов она набрала высоту и заложила вираж, обходя отряд по спирали. Виток, второй, третий, черные отметины на крыльях, казалось, чертили в воздухе линии.  
Цель своих поисков они заметили одновременно.  
\- Остров! - неверяще воскликнул Армин и осёкся, всматриваясь в сумерки.  
\- Остров, - согласился Райнер, нахмурившись.  
\- Ма-ри, - на грани слышимости охнул Эрен.  
“Дом”, - повисло в воздухе несказанное.  
Стремительно темнело, но на приближающемся острове не было видно ни одного огонька, отметившего бы человеческое жильё, только слабо светились камни на краю обрыва и проглядывали синеватые прожилки на нижней его части. Ма-ри, еще совсем недавно - самый населенный из островов, ныне - пустой. Мёртвый.  
Очевидцы говорили: поднялась волна. Черная волна в белой пене облаков, Поток, сложенный из капель, который было не остановить. Захлебнулась первая линия обороны, за ней - вторая. Половину острова накрыло в мгновение ока, и там, где волна схлынула, не осталось ни одного живого существа. Отдельные капли забрались дальше, их удалось остановить, но, подгоняемые страхом, люди покинули дома и ринулись прочь, так далеко, как только хватило сил.  
Многие не долетели. Поднимались слишком высоко, до тех пор, пока не замерзали перья, падали камнем вниз от усталости, терялись в пути, но выживших страх гнал дальше, и, черпая силы в отчаянии, они добрались до Эрре-три. Добрались до Троста.  
Перед разведчиками лежал мертвый остров. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти на посадку.

Трава под ногами была такой же, как дома. Жан наклонился, сорвал несколько стебельков, растер между пальцами сок. Знакомый резкий запах, слишком знакомый, до щемящей боли в сердце. Времени предаваться отчаянию у него не было: солнце почти полностью скрылось за горизонтом, и в последних его лучах разведчики торопились разбить лагерь.  
Райнер и Бертольд вызвались осмотреть окрестности и через некоторое время притащили достаточно сухого кустарника, чтобы разжечь костер, Ханджи, прихватив с собой Сашу, отправилась вглубь острова, чтобы своими глазами посмотреть на последствия катастрофы трехлетней давности. Остальные старались не думать о случившимся, выполняя привычные действия.  
Выбрать подходящее место для лагеря, выкопать яму под костер, принести ещё сушняка, найти питьевую воду - проще было выполнять привычные действия и не думать о том, что они, возможно, застряли на Ма-Ри надолго, если не навсегда.  
То, что может отчаявшийся, не всегда способен повторить человек в здравом рассудке.  
Командор Эрвин сидел у костра, в свете пламени пристально разглядывая сломавшиеся часы. В задумчивости открывал и закрывал крышку, гладил выгравированный на ней узор пальцами и молчал. Настроение его незаметно передалось остальным, и над лагерем повисла тишина, прерываемая только треском костра и редкими взмахами крыльев.  
К тому моменту, когда вернулись Ханджи и Саша, атмосфера тягостного отчаяния достигла своего апогея.  
Они принесла яблоки. Мелкие, дикие, кислые яблоки и пару чуть перезревших груш.  
\- Съедобно, - довольно улыбнулась Ханджи, раздавая фрукты товарищам. - Всем есть и набираться сил.  
Она улыбалась, сдвинув на лоб массивные очки с толстыми стеклами, и это казалось безумием. Груши Ханджи торжественно отдала командору, и не отстала, пока тот не надкусил одну. Кипучая её энергия оказалась заразительной: под хруст яблок сложно было молчать. Собравшись в круг у костра, устроившись на плащах, разведчики боролись с окружившей их тишиной.  
\- Говорите, - Ханджи улыбнулась, глядя в огонь, и искры отразились в темной глубине её глаз. - Просто говорите первое, что придёт на ум. Где вы выросли, что вы любите, какие песни пели в день середины лета.  
Прогорев, ветки с треском сложились, выбросив в небо сноп искр.  
\- Я родился в Тросте, - начал Жан, и собственный голос показался ему слишком тихим, испуганным. - Это на юге, у самого края, и впереди только небо. Дерево города тянется вверх и лестницы идут по спирали.  
\- Я из Допера, - подхватила Саша, - это ближе к центру, и мы не видим облаков под ногами. Но разводим дронтов и проводим соревнования лучников.  
\- Я из Шиганшины, - выдохнул Армин, и замолчал на несколько долгих ударов сердца, - и у меня хватило сил добраться до Троста.  
\- Я из Шиганшины, - голос Эрена дрогнул, - там облака иногда поднимались выше и закрывали солнце.  
\- Я из Шиганшины, - выговорила Микаса и замолчала. И никто не заставил её продолжать.  
Их словно прорвало. Слова срывались с губ нескончаемым потоком. Голоса дрожали, металось пламя над новой порцией дров, бросая на лежащих вокруг костра яркие блики, резко очерчивая тени. Багряно-красный, ярко-золотой, чистые, резкие цвета пламени, насыщенно-желтые блики, почти белые отсветы на волосах. Больше всего красного, заливающего кожу и одежду. И только чернота стелилась у ног, далеко и совсем не страшно. Чернота намного опаснее, а пламя, что пламя, оно похоже на рассвет.  
Улегшиеся на плащи, разведчики долго еще ворочались, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Пусть непромокаемая, пусть способная противостоять некоторое время каплям, ткань плащей оставалась тонкой, и толку от неё на земле было немногим больше, чем от остальной одежды. С виду ровная, земля оказалась вся покрыта едва заметными рытвинами и выпуклостями, которые усталые тела прочувствовали в полной мере, стоило только позволить себе немного расслабиться.  
Лежать на животе, расправив крылья, казалось невозможным: начинали ныть ребра, моментально затекала шея.  
Жан повернулся на бок, укрываясь крылом от неожиданного порыва холодного ветра со стороны обрыва. Мысль о том, что на всем Ма-Ри из живых - только их отряд, не добавила ни капли оптимизма. Рядом заворочался Марко. Он приоткрыл глаз, посмотрел на Жана и подвинулся ближе, устроившись к нему лицом.  
Над головой звезды сияли на угольно-черном небе, непривычно далекие, но, несомненно, родные и знакомые, вокруг звучали голоса, испуганные, тревожные, перебивающие друг друга, смешивающиеся в неутихающий гул, разобрать в котором отдельные слова не представлялось возможным. Что-то рассказывала, приподнявшись, опершись на локти, Саша. Спорил с ней Армин, а Райнер бурчал, что всё это - ерунда. Молчали старшие, глядя на пламя, не поднимая взгляд. Приходилось ли им лежать также и говорить, забивая собственный страх не вернуться домой? Никогда не вернуться, оставшись на мертвом острове посреди бесконечного неба?  
Жану казалось, их разговоры звучали позже. Или не звучали, потому что успели, не подвели часы и вовремя под ногами оказалась родная земля, а потом и не до того стало, когда оказалось - опасность прорыва со стороны Троста и полная мобилизация.  
Это Жан помнил. Помнил небо, темное от туч, и городской гарнизон, поднятый по тревоге. Помнил розы и крылья на шевронах солдат и неутихающий ветер. Много чего он помнил, и благодарил небо, что всё это осталось в прошлом.  
Марко лежал совсем рядом. Положив под голову руку, почти уткнувшись лбом в грудь Жана, он уже крепко спал, убаюканный разговорами. Он не боялся, сон его был спокоен, и это придало Жану уверенности.  
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, он накрыл Марко крылом, устроил успевшую затечь в неподвижности руку у него на боку и тоже закрыл глаза. Звезды словно отпечатались на внутренней стороне век, пламя продолжало плясать, а голоса накатывали словно волны на озере в ветреный день. То тише, то громче, раскачиваясь, унося в ватную, теплую пустоту. Марко под боком дышал ровно и глубоко, рукой Жан чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, и это было единственное, что ощущалось на самой грани усталой дремоты.  
Во сне родной Трост был совсем близко. Казалось, рукой подать до края острова, немного поднапрячься, и можно добраться, коснуться ногами вытертых досок, пробежать по ступеням, забиваясь всё выше по широкой спирали улиц. Уцепиться за канат, подтянуться, помогая себе крыльями, отталкиваясь от воздуха, срезать путь напрямик и выскочить прямо к дому. К круглым окнам и узорам над дверью. К улыбкам родителей, встречающих на пороге.  
Чего-то не хватало в этой картине, пусть в насыщенно-синем, абсолютно ясном небе сияло жаркое солнце, и ветер трепал волосы, принося запах смолы и трав. Пусть поднималась у горизонта одна из лун, огромная, молочно-белая, почти прозрачная в свете дня. Он стоял на пороге дома, в котором вырос, абсолютно один, и это было неправильно.  
Сжавшись в кулак, рука ухватила только воздух, показавшийся ледяным. Вернуться одному? Вернуться так? Даже во сне Жана затрясло, и он сделал шаг назад, ожидая, что вот-вот под ногами разверзнется бездна. А потом Марко стал рядом с накрыл его руку своей. Теплыми пальцами.  
Жан улыбнулся. И в дом они шагнули вместе, не размыкая рук.

\- Жан! Жан, просыпайся! Кирштайн, чтоб тебя! - отвешенная от души оплеуха моментально вернула Жана к реальности.  
Над ним, едва не вдвое сложившись, нависал Райнер, и это значило, что челюсти ещё повезло.  
Небо полыхало рассветом, ветер нес облака совсем рядом, и по ним катились алые волны, тревожные, жуткие. Бок, еще недавно согретый теплом Марко, обжигало холодным воздухом, и все вокруг суетились, торопливо скатывая плащи, затаптывая последние тлеющие угли костра, застегивая куртки. На горизонте, чуть в стороне от рассвета, бросая тень на облачное море, медленно обретал знакомые очертания остров, еще крохотный и недостижимый, но уже такой родной.  
\- Эрре-три! Роза! - от переизбытка чувств Конни вскочил на один из камней, весь подался в сторону острова, словно это могло приблизить момент возвращения. Он смешно тянул шею, балансировал крыльями, но ни у кого и мысли не возникло смеяться: каждый испытывал в тот момент нечто подобное.  
Марко щурился, глаза его влажно блестели. Солнце немилосердно жгло глаза, но отвернуться было выше его сил.  
Жан протянул ему прихваченные в городе очки: самое время.  
С наполовину скрытым ими лицом Марко выглядел странно. Моментально потемневшее стекло скрывало взгляд, и угадать выражение лица становило сложнее, но Жан не сомневался: несмотря на это, он точно не ошибется.  
Они смотрели на рассвет, на остров, и надежда в сердцах крепла, а ветер трепал крылья, подталкивал в спину, подгоняя: пора, летите уже.  
Командор ждал, сверяясь с картой, с компасом, с ветром. То опускал руку, проверяя, на месте ли сумка на правом бедре, в которой лежал футляр, то принимался теребить завязки куртки: не мог простить себе просчета под облаками. Он никогда не сможет простить себе этого.  
\- Приготовились, - раздалась команда, вырывая из оцепенения. Капрал Ривай стал рядом с Эрвином, словно и не говорил ничего только что.  
И показалось, что они вполне способны понимать друг друга без слов.  
Взлетали с разбега, не достигая края острова. Отталкивались изо всех сил и взмывали в небо, распахивая крылья в наивысшей точке, позволяя воздуху подхватить и нести. Алые волны катились под ногами, от горизонта - за горизонт, прочь, в отступающую темноту. Две луны медленно тускнели в небе, растворяясь в рассвете, и солнце лениво поднималось всё выше, и его огромный диск терял яростные оттенки, успокаивался.  
От восторга, от бьющейся в груди надежды хотелось кричать. Вытянуться струной и изо всех сил рвануть наперекор ветрам прямо к острову, но потоки сносили в сторону, и удержаться на курсе стоило некоторых усилий.  
Жан смотрел прямо перед собой, сосредоточившись на маячащем впереди силуэте Эрре-три, не оборачиваясь и не сомневаясь. Он почти физически ощущал: Марко совсем рядом, чуть слева и позади, на расстоянии вытянутого крыла, и он смотрит на рассвет сквозь темное стекло, впервые за долгое время не испытывая при этом боли. Ещё одна составляющая счастья.  
Минуты шли одна за другой, остался позади мертвый остров Ма-Ри, но и родная земля не торопилась приближаться. Казалось, они застряли вне привычного времени, там же, где и сломанные часы командора Эрвина.  
Оставалось только продолжать движение и беречь силы, хотя еще совсем недавно они неслись, сломя голову, не задумываясь о том, что расстояние в небе обманчиво. Что нет неподвижных ориентиров, и во все стороны только облака, снизу и сверху, и весь людской мир зажат между ними, как между двумя каменными плитами, готовыми в любой момент соприкоснуться и раздавить любого, кто окажется на пути.  
Когда первое тревожное возбуждение схлынуло, начались разговоры. Бертольд нагнал Моблита и расспрашивал того о чем-то, непривычно тихий Эрен ограничивался короткими фразами, пытаясь уклониться от разговора с Микасой, и выглядело это так, словно он сам не знает, разрыдаться ему или ударить. Многие прятали взгляд. Осознание того, что добрая половина отряда родилась на острове, который они оставили позади, приходило очень медленно.  
Чем сильнее они отдалялись от Ма-Ри, тем легче становилось на душе. Солнце поднялось над горизонтом и прогрело воздух, ветер, сносивший в сторону, улегся, дав разведчикам передышку, и даже верхушки черных деревьев не выглядывали из белой пелены далеко под ногами летящих.  
Можно было поверить, что события последних суток - не более чем фантазии разыгравшегося воображения, и все они спокойно спят на базе, ожидая скорого вылета.  
Или не спят. В ночь перед распределением никто не мог уснуть.  
В казарме тогда царила тревожная тишина, и каждый старался выровнять дыхание, но получалось плохо, и казалось, будто быстрое биение сердец отсчитывает сотые доли секунд и резонирует, объединяя отряд в один организм, изнывающий в ожидании и неизвестности.  
Жан таращил в темноту широко распахнутые глаза и пытался разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме проема окна.  
Крылья затекли, плечи ныли, хотелось перевернуться, устроиться поудобнее, зарыться головой под подушку и провалиться наконец в сон, но, как Жан ни старался, ему это так и не удалось. Он лежал на животе, раскинув руки, сдвинув в сторону одеяло и почти физически ощущая, как время растягивается, течет словно застывающая смола и готово вплавить в себя каждого, кто окажется неспособен двигаться быстрее.  
Там, под слоем облаков, ждала опасность, Жан ощущал это каждой клеткой своего тела и надеялся, что хотя бы не дрожит: это было бы уже слишком. Думал о том, как каждое мгновение отделяет его от этой ватной пелены и приближает к узорчатым стенам столицы, к мощеным камнем мостовым и грушевым садам, разбитым на широких скалистых уступах.  
Соседняя кровать скрипнула, зашелестела ткань, зашуршали перья, и расслабленной руки Жана коснулась сухая горячая ладонь.  
Марко.  
Вот уж кто не испытывал в темноте ни малейшего дискомфорта. Жан улыбнулся, пытаясь определить выражение его лица. Спокоен? Встревожен? Улыбается ли неуловимо самыми уголками губ, так, что руки сами тянулся за карандашом: заметить, поймать, запечатлеть? Сразу стало гораздо спокойнее.  
Жан переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Марко, сжал на пару мгновений благодарно и ослабил хватку, впрочем, так и не отпустив.  
К утру тревога вернется, к моменту подъема он едва сможет расправить крылья, измученный бессонницей, но здесь и сейчас, Жан чувствовал, можно было ни о чем не беспокоиться.  
На другом конце комнаты послышалась возня и тихий шепот, отдельные слова было не разобрать в мешанине звуков. Жалобно, отрывисто скрипнула кровать, послышался шлепок, словно кто-то пытался прихлопнуть мошку, тихий вскрик и, наконец, оглушительный взрыв хохота, близкого к истерическому.  
По голосу Жан узнал Конни, следом к тому присоединился Эрен, затем, похоже, Армин, и наконец, перекрывая всё, раздался недовольный голос Райнера, который, как оказалось, только-только успел задремать.  
Вопреки опасениям, никто не пришел интересоваться причинами нарушения распорядка. Каждый когда-то ждал своего распределения.  
Это было давно. Словно в прошлой жизни.  
Жан до боли в глазах вглядывался в силуэт острова, словно видел его впервые. В какой-то мере так оно и было: никогда еще он не улетал настолько далеко, и все предыдущие вылазки, все тренировочные вылеты за пределы острова казались теперь не более чем детской игрой. Подвешенные на ветке качели, вверх-вниз, маятник на прочной веревке, постоянный ритм, небо над головой. Небо вокруг.  
Небо хранило и будет хранить безумцев, рвущихся ввысь.

Согретый солнцем, остров наверняка еще спал: обитатели его набирались сил перед заключительным днем праздника. Третий день, самый торжественный и, как Жану всегда казалось, самый грустный. С последними огнями фейерверка что-то уходило, менялось, и лето начинало двигаться к осени, полной долгих дождливых дней.  
Жану казалось символичным вернуться в фестиваль. Словно и не улетали никуда, просто потерялись в круговерти праздника, слились с пестрой толпой на долгие три дня. Попытка обмануть самого себя.  
\- Мрак! - летящий рядом Марко неловко взмахнул крыльями, зависнув на мгновений в воздухе, а затем резко набрал высоту, желая удостовериться, что ему не показалось. Какое чутьё помогло ему заметить опасность за спиной, можно было только догадываться.  
Позади отряда поднималась волна.  
Обернувшийся на голос Эрен изменился в лице, смуглая его кожа побледнела.  
\- Командор, - Марко тем временем успел заложить вираж и добраться до летящего впереди Эрвина. - Мы успеем?  
\- Если будем лететь быстрее, - ответил за него Ривай.  
Это было безумие.  
Набрав высоту, достигнув той точки, где холод становился нестерпимым, отряд скользнул вниз, позволяя ветру нести и направлять. Свист в ушах нарастал, оглушая, крылья, прижатые к телу, казалось, не способны были больше распахнуться.  
Недавнее падение под облака не казалось уже настолько сложным: новая задача заключалась в том, чтобы отлететь как можно дальше от зоны поражения волны, которая, лениво нарастая, занимала за спиной полнеба. На этот раз не её пути не было островов - Эрре-три был слишком далеко - только горстка разведчиков, выбивающихся из сил.  
Скользить в потоке ветра стоило с осторожностью: упустишь момент, и придется снова набирать высоту, теряя драгоценное время. Сама мысль об этом разозлила Жана: последние дни, казалось, они только тем и занимались, словно больше не были ни на что способны. Они спустились под облака - и вернулись. Побывали на Ма-Ри - и получили шанс добраться домой, и теперь из-за каких-то сломанных часов, упущенных мгновений они могли погибнуть так, между небом и небом? Нет уж.  
Капли это всего лишь капли, им всё равно, что растворять в своей черноте. Но они-то живые. Все они.  
Каждая отчаянная мысль придавала сил. На пару вдохов, на то, чтобы вовремя распахнуть крылья.  
“Хочу выжить!”, - думал Жан и видел как наяву виноградники Троста и ледяные озера. Видел Столицу, куда они с Марко, конечно же, слетают, как только получат увольнительную.  
“Хочу, чтобы мы выжили!”  
Волна обрушилась за их спиной, ухнула в облака, разметав белесые клубы, оставив после себя зияющие провалы, в которых было видно всё те же черные деревья. Где-то далеко остался разрушенный город, его было не разглядеть.  
Когда последние уцелевшие капли достигли разведчиков, их уже ждали.  
Отряд Ривая подоспел в последний момент. Жану даже показалось сначала, что они - не более, чем галлюцинация, но оказавшаяся рядом хрупкая светловолосая девушка сноровисто взмахнула мешком, и капля так и не достигла черных крыльев, оставив после себя несколько мелких, незначительных брызг. Всё было кончено в считанные минуты.  
Вместе с опасностью ушли и силы.  
Жану казалось, он уснет, как только ноги его коснутся земли острова, но стоило пойти на посадку, нахлынувшая эйфория с лихвой искупила усталость. Не удержавшись, он заложил крутой вираж, пролетел вокруг замешкавшегося Марко и только после этого опустился на край обрыва. Совсем рядом были ворота базы.  
Дома. Наконец-то.

Хорошо вернуться в день фестиваля, словно и не улетал никуда. Пройтись по залитым огнями улицам, посмотреть на праздничное шествие, потанцевать под аккомпанемент небольшого оркестра. Забраться повыше, чтобы посмотреть фейерверк с любимым человеком. Сидеть, устроившись на ветке, в самой гуще листвы, обнявшись, и смотреть, как разноцветные вспышки перешептываются со звёздами.  
Жан предвкушал, как им с Марко удастся улизнуть от остальной компании, подняться на верхний ярус, туда, где кончаются жилые районы и небольшие смотровые площадки, где ветви кажутся большинству слишком тонкими и ненадежными.  
Заслуженный отдых, возможность наконец вдохнуть воздух, несущий запах смолы и цветов, продолжить жизнь с того момента, где их прервали несколько бесконечно долгих дней назад.  
Им всё-таки не дали такой возможности.  
Осмотр у медиков, бесконечные расспросы, незнакомые люди на территории базы, на шевронах которых красовался герб королевской полиции или вовсе отсутствовали знаки различия. Больше всех досталось комсоставу, но и рядовых долго не хотели оставить в покое. Уставшие, измотанные, они отвечали односложно, почти слово в слово повторяя друг друга.  
Ближе к ночи, отстояв своё право по-человечески поужинать, они наконец по-настоящему почувствовали, что вернулись. После отбоя в казармах царила гробовая тишина.  
Разведотряд спал, и во сне Жан крепко прижимал к себе Марко, над Каранезом вспыхивали разноцветные искры фейерверков, а небо над базой было чернильно-черным, и самой яркой звездой между двух лун сияла Сина, остров недостижимый.


End file.
